One of the boys
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Bella Swan es considerada como una chica poco femenina, y siempre ha estado enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿de qué será capaz cuando éste deje de ser soltero?. "Eres todo lo contrario a ella, Bella. Olvídalo." ExB. AU. AH.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary completo: **Bella Swan siempre ha formado parte de la 'pandilla' de los chicos, y es considerada como una mujer poco femenina. Siempre ha estado enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿de qué será capaz cuando éste deje de ser soltero? "Eres todo lo contrario a ella, Bella. Olvídalo." ExB.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Pues no pude resistirme, esta idea me ha venido a la cabeza y cuando empecé a escribir la historia fluyó completamente sola. Ya tengo varios capítulos, si la respuesta al prólogo es buena y si a muchos les interesa, la continuaré. :) Espero que les agrade.

**One of the boys**

**.**

_'Cause I'm a tomboy, and I don't care._

**.**

**Prólogo**

**(Bella)**

Desde que era pequeña, siempre había sido distinta a las demás chicas de mi edad.

Mi madre me decía que siempre detesté el rosa incluso desde que no tenía la habilidad de caminar. Todavía sigo aborreciéndolo.

Durante la infancia, mientras todas jugaban con muñecas y a maquillarse, yo jugué con los pequeños coches de juguete de mi hermano. Mientras todas veían películas de princesas, yo veía películas de acción.

Mis padres suponen que yo soy así por haber convivido tanto tiempo con un chico como Emmett. A mí las razones me dan igual, yo soy como soy.

Desde que tengo memoria adoré el rock. Todo mi guardarropa prácticamente estaba basado en todas las bandas que existen, y sigue estándolo. Y mientras que todas tenían afiches de los Backstreet Boys o de algún actor guapo, yo tenía afiches de los Beatles y Nirvana.

Por supuesto, mi distinto comportamiento al usual femenino de las chicas adolescentes, me trajo problemas en la secundaria. Nunca fui capaz de juntarme con las chicas de mi edad, incluso aunque lo intentara. Mi círculo de amigos estaba compuesto por los mismos de mi hermano mayor. En la adolescencia, mientras todas deseaban ser parte del equipo de porristas, yo deseaba CD's y tickets de conciertos.

La secundaria fue una parte un poco difícil de mi vida. Sólo por mis gustos y aficiones ya las personas asumían lo que no era, y obviamente, los apodos también aparecieron. Todas las chicas se alejaban de mí porque pensaban que yo quería algo más que amistad con ellas, cuando en realidad tenía su misma preferencia sexual. Pero claro, era la secundaria, los rumores y las mentiras corrían rápidamente y yo fui la principal víctima.

Pero nunca le di importancia. Siempre fui yo misma, como yo quería ser. Y mis amigos siempre me apoyaron.

Crecí siendo la misma, mi yo natural. Y en la universidad, fue donde los conocí.

Al igual que han sido positivos para mi vida, también han traído aspectos negativos.

Porque a pesar de que adore verlos prácticamente todos los días en las reuniones de juegos de cartas de mi apartamento desde hace al menos unos cinco años, también trae una punzada de dolor cada día. Cada día que lo veo a _él_.

¿Cómo he sido capaz de soportarlo durante todos estos años, sabiendo la dura realidad? No lo sé. Supongo que el hecho de saber que lo veré al día siguiente, de que podré volver a contemplar sus ojos verdes, me da las fuerzas necesarias para hacer el dolor al menos aguantable, aunque no menos doloroso. Porque la realidad sigue allí, torturándome. Diciéndome lo inalcanzable que es aquél chico.

Porque yo a aquél chico lo veo como al único que ha logrado ocupar mi corazón y el único que podrá hacerlo.

Pero aquél chico me ve como su mejor amigo. Como uno de los chicos.

* * *

Pues aquí traigo mi nueva historia :D Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad que espero sus opiniones, significan mucho para mí.

Gracias por haberlo leído!

-Mariale.


	2. Una de ellos

**Nota**: Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo! Me alegro que les haya interesado. Aquí les traigo el primer cap :)

**Capítulo 1: Una de ellos**

"_¡Buenos días, californianos! Esta brillante mañana en el condado de San Francisco nos encontramos con una de las temperaturas más frescas de la temporada—_"

—Cállate. —murmuré adormilada mientras golpeaba el despertador con la palma de mi mano.

¿Qué día era hoy? Me carcomí el cerebro buscando la respuesta y cuando por fin la encontré solté un gemido cargado de frustración. Lunes. Tenía que trabajar hoy.

De lunes a viernes, en el horario diario de nueve de la maña a cuatro de la tarde debía de ir a una de las numerosas agencias de viajes de San Francisco para trabajar como promotora. No era un trabajo que me emocionara mucho, pero el salario era lo bastante bueno como para no quejarme.

Me levanté de la cama perezosamente y caminé a trompicones hacia mi baño dentro de mi habitación. Luego de ducharme y cepillarme los dientes, salí envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí hacia mi armario.

_Sudaderas. Jeans holgados. Sudaderas. Camisetas de Nirvana. Sudaderas. Converse. Nikes._

Me mordí el labio mientras observaba mi ropa. El viernes mi jefe me había advertido sobre no llevar ropa tan informal, y había olvidado por completo ir de compras este fin de semana. Bueno, en realidad, sí que lo había pensado, pero vamos, ¿compras? Definitivamente no es lo mío.

Suspiré, y cogí una de mis camisetas de los _Rolling Stones_ color negra, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Agregué una sudadera para llevar en mano por si acaso me daba frío. Terminé recogiendo de la mesita de noche mis gafas graduadas para después acomodármelas en los ojos.

—¡Bells! —escuché a mi hermano llamar detrás de la puerta mientras le daba golpes.— ¿Estás despierta?

—No, Em. Estás hablando con un holograma.

Ya podía verlo rodar los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo? —preguntó.

Emmett, mi hermano mayor por un año quien tiene veintiséis, es dueño de uno de los mejores gimnasios de San Francisco. Aunque no me agradara la idea, él siempre trataba de pagármelo todo, obviamente debido a que su salario es tal vez el triple del mío. Siempre se ofrecía a llevarme a todas partes desde que se compró aquél gigantesco Jeep rojo.

—Está bien. —Le respondí. Él soltó un "Ok" y seguido escuché sus pisadas alejarse.

Luego de haberme vestido y recogerme el cabello en una coleta alta —me parecía innecesario maquillarme, ni que fuera a una fiesta o algo por el estilo—, cogí mi bandolera negra con chapas, me la crucé por el pecho y salí de mi habitación.

En la cocina estaba Emmett sentado en la mesa, observando concentradamente el pequeño televisor de la cocina.

—Hey, —llamé para ganar su atención. Él se volteó, me miró de arriba a abajo y me sonrió burlonamente.

—Te van a despedir. —aseguró mientras se levantaba de la silla y agarraba las llaves del coche de la encimera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nah. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha advertido y cuántas veces le he ignorado? No creo que esta vez sea la excepción.

—Bueno, pero si vienes llorando un día de estos por haberte quedado desempleada no me eches la culpa. —Rió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Emmett me llevó en su camioneta hacia la calle de mi agencia. Luego de al menos unos diez minutos de escuchar el asqueroso rap de mi hermano, arribamos y yo prácticamente salté fuera del Jeep exclamando una rápida despedida.

—¡Espera, Bella! —llamó cuando apenas había dado tres pasos y me volteé para verlo inclinado hacia la ventanilla del copiloto.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche vienen los chicos.

Yo rodé los ojos.

—¿No es eso un poco obvio? —pregunté. Desde hace unos cinco años o más siempre teníamos estas reuniones en nuestro departamento, con los chicos que conocimos en la universidad y de los que nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero por si acaso planeabas llevar a alguien a casa... —su voz se desvaneció al ver mi ceja alzada.

—Tú sabes que... —Pero mi voz fue interrumpida por una llamada desde atrás.

—¡Bella! —Me volteé para ver a mi compañera de trabajo Jenny mirarme desde la entrada de la agencia, con una mano manteniendo la puerta abierta.— Más te vale que vengas ya, si Craig te ve llegando tarde de nuevo se hartará y te va a echar. Sin mencionar tu vestimenta. —Añadió con disgusto y yo le rodé los ojos. Me volví hacia adelante para despedirme de Emmett sacudiendo mi mano para después echarme a correr hacia mi aburrido trabajo.

----------

_Púdrete_, pensé con enfado manteniendo mis ojos entrecerrados mientras veía la figura de Craig Walls desaparecer por el pasillo que dirigía hacia su oficina. Anteriormente sus amenazas por mi vestimenta habían sido inútiles y menores, casi las mencionaba como si no le importara, pero hoy fue diferente.

Prácticamente me dijo que si mañana volvía a aparecer así, que me diera la vuelta y me marchara. ¡_Ugh_! No entiendo qué tiene de malo trabajar de esta forma. ¿Acaso espanta a los clientes? Yo creo que no. Incluso algunos han iniciado conversaciones conmigo sobre las bandas de rock de mis camisetas.

Mi hora había terminado, por lo que apagué el computador, me levanté de mi escritorio agarrando mi bolso y pisoteé fuera del lugar sin siquiera despedirme de Jenny.

Me adentré en la primera tienda que encontré en mi camino, reuní cinco camisas de botones de distintos colores excepto rosa, y las arrojé en la caja registradora, obviando la mirada furtiva de la cajera. Luego de pagarlas salí rápidamente del lugar y busqué un taxi. Emmett y los demás trabajaban hasta unas pocas horas después que yo, por lo que nadie podía llevarme de regreso a casa.

Finalmente llegué al departamento y arrojé la bolsa de la tienda desconocida en el sofá. Miré la hora y noté que apenas eran las 4:45 de la tarde. Suspiré. Tendría un par de horas sin nada que hacer.

Simplemente me recosté en el sofá, miré hacia el techo y pensé en lo aburrida, monótona e injusta que era mi vida. Sobre todo _injusta_. Sentí mis ojos cerrarse involuntariamente y dejé que el sueño me tomara.

—Bella, —alguien cantó cerca de mi oído. No supe identificar la voz, pero estaba tan adormilada que simplemente lo dejé pasar, creyendo que era parte de un sueño y traté de seguir durmiendo.

—¡Bells, Bells, Bells! —otra voz, mucho más retumbante que la otra, se escuchó a una distancia no muy lejana. La obvié, al igual que la primera. Sentí que alguien me daba toques en el brazo repetidamente.

—Creo que está muerta. —Esa serena y aterciopelada voz con toque burlón en su tono definitivamente me despertó. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme a cuatro pares de ojos observarme divertidamente. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Ya terminó el show, Dejen de observarme. —murmuré de forma somnolienta para después levantar mis pies y plantarlos en el suelo, sentándome en el sofá y acomodando mis anteojos.

Escuché a alguien reírse a mi lado y me volteé para ver a Jasper tomar asiento en el sofá.

—Nunca te habíamos visto dormir. —Me sonrió y después se volteó hacia Emmett.— No nos dijiste que hablaba en sueños, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así? —preguntó y pude escuchar detrás de mí risas sofocadas. Yo sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, ¡maldición! Empecé a pensar en lo que pude haber dicho y el pánico pronto se apoderó de mí, haciendo a un lado la vergüenza. ¡Oh, _no_!

—¿¡Qué dije!? —pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a cada uno de los presentes, asustada.

Emmett rió ante mi reacción.

—Tranquila enana, nada importante.

—Aunque sí dijiste muchas cosas graciosas, —escuché una voz grave detrás y me volteé para ver a Jacob observarme con una amplia sonrisa.— ¿Cómo fue que había dicho? Oh sí, 'Mami mami, pásame el papel higiénico que- ¡Ow! —gimió al final cuando le golpeé el brazo con mi puño. Sentía mi rostro incendiándose y simplemente no podía seguir escuchando la frase.

Miré a Jasper con la interrogante en mis ojos sobre si no había dicho _otro_ _tipo_ de cosas, y él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque ya no de diversión, si no de comprensión. Por dentro no pude evitar sentir un poco de alivio, hubiera preferido mil veces que escucharan aquello del papel higiénico a que oyeran.. sobre _alguien_ en especial. Jasper era el único que sabía sobre aquello, obviamente era imposible mantener los sentimientos ocultos de él habiéndose especializado en psicología. Había notado rápidamente el cambio de afectividad que sentía hacia _él_. Lo que ocurrió hace al menos unos cuatro años.

—¡Blackjack! —la voz de Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos y todos soltaron gritos aprobatorios. Sonreí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la cocina, Jacob pisándome los talones.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté abriendo el refrigerador.

Jake me miró con una ceja alzada.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y si algún día cambias de opinión? No estoy adentro de tu mente. —sonreí y él rodó los ojos.

—Nunca cambiaría mi preciada Heineken por ninguna otra cerveza en el mundo. —Agarré una y se la lancé, él atrapándola ágilmente. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos le dio un beso a la botella y yo reí ligeramente.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que Amstel es mucho mejor, —saqué la nombrada e imité a Jake, dándole un beso a la botella.

—¡Estás loca! —Exclamó con incredulidad mientras negaba con la cabeza. Yo reí y seguí sacando las respectivas botellas de los demás.

Finalmente salimos de la cocina y lo primero que noté fue a Jasper hurgando mi bolsa de compras, con Edward y Emmett a su lado mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

—¿¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con Bella!? —Preguntó Emmett sacando una de las camisas de botones color azul y mirándola como si fuera algo proveniente de un planeta extraterrestre.

—¡Ugh! No crean que las compré porque quise, —refunfuñé.— El idiota de Craig me echará si no llevo algo 'decente'. Eso fue lo primero que vi. —Sacudí la mano hacia la bolsa despectivamente.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Emmett riendo mientras atrapaba la botella que le había lanzado. Les pasé las suyas a los otros dos chicos y luego todos nos dirigimos hacia la mesa para jugar cartas que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala de estar.

Todos comenzamos a jugar entre bromas y risas. El tiempo que compartía con mi grupo de mejores amigos era algo que nunca cambiaría por nada en el mundo, y para nada me importaban los comentarios que hacían de mí, sobre que nunca me juntaba con chicas, o que era muy poco femenina, etcétera. Era algo que había aprendido a ignorar con el paso del tiempo, ya que desde pequeña había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios. Aunque no quería, hubo una temporada en la que traté de juntarme con las personas de mi mismo género, aunque sea para tener una amiga, pero simplemente no encajaba con ellas. Todas eran prácticamente superficiales, ninguna sabía mantener una conversación y el único tema que les interesaba o eran chicos o cotilleos o compras. Obviamente me interesan los chicos, pero simplemente me siento mucho más cómoda teniendo como amigos a personas del género masculino que a mujeres. Desde siempre fue así, y no me arrepiento de mis elecciones. Ahora mismo tengo los mejores amigos que nadie nunca podría tener, y no me arrepentía de aquello.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí pudieron ver cómo es la vida de Bella. Pronto las cosas se pondrán más interesantes :)

Espero sus reviews, de verdad que me animarán a continuar :)

-Mariale


	3. Desliz

**Nota**: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho la respuesta que ha recibido este fic. Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 2: Desliz**

**BPOV**

Luego de unos minutos de un exhaustivo juego de blackjack, finalmente Jasper sacó a relucir un comentario que nos llamó la atención a todos.

—Chicos... —comenzó, dándole una mirada a cada uno.— Y chica. —dijo sonriente cuando su mirada encontró la mía. Todos nos habíamos volteado hacia él, expectantes.— ¿Recuerdan que les hablé sobre que tenía una hermana gemela viviendo en Londres? —Todos asintieron.— Pues he hablado con ella hoy y me dijo que ha decidido mudarse aquí.

—¡Genial! —barboteó Emmett, su rostro iluminándose.— Por fin podré conocer a ese bombón rubio de las fotos. —Su mirada se tornó soñadora mientras tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y yo rodé los ojos.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —continuó Jasper.— Su amiga con la que se mudó a Inglaterra, también se regresa con ella. ¿Y adivinen dónde se quedarán? —preguntó.

—No me digas que contigo. —murmuró Jacob incrédulo.

Jasper alzó las cejas repetidamente, acertando indirectamente.

—¡Ugh, Jazz! ¿Qué pretendes con tu hermana? No sabía que te inclinabas por el incesto. —exclamé con disgusto, viendo las cartas en mis manos.

Jasper me miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡No seas asquerosa, Bella! Hablo de su amiga. Es tan... —su mirada se pareció a la de Emmett cuando éste habló de la gemela de Jasper.— No hay palabras. —suspiró sonoramente y yo reí, parecían adolescentes enamorados.

—No sean niñas, y continuemos con el juego, —esta vez fui yo la que suspiró sonoramente al sentir su suave voz retumbar en mis oídos. No había otro sonido más placentero que _su_ voz.

—¡Ow! —solté cuando sentí un golpe en mi tobillo y fulminé con la mirada a Jasper. Él me dio una mirada de advertencia, seguramente debido a que se me leía en el rostro todo lo que sentía por _él_.

Esta vez volví a suspirar, pero melancólicamente. Era simplemente inaguantable el tratar de aparentar que nada ocurría en mi interior. Que nada ocurría con mi corazón.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo vienen ellas? —pregunté casualmente, dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

—Esta semana, el domingo. —respondió Jaz, para después hacer una mueca.— Me planto. —Dejó sus cartas en la superficie de la mesa verde para después recostarse en el respaldo de la silla y darle un sorbo a su botella.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —inquirió Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.— Creo que por fin podrás tratar de hacer amigas. Tal vez estas chicas de Londres sí que sepan aguantarte; vamos, creo que es hora de que busques un lado femenino en tu vida.

Sentí un extraño revolvimiento en mi estómago al escuchar aquello junto con las risas seguidas de todos los presentes. La verdad es que ellos nunca habían comentado sobre aquello; al igual que yo, siempre habían ignorado las palabras de los demás con respecto a mis 'juntas' o al ser una muchacha 'hombruna' o 'poco femenina' como algunos decían.

Muy pronto descubrí que era lo que sentía. Era dolor. Claro, me había acostumbrado a los comentarios de los demás porque ellos no significaban nada para mí, pero nunca lo había escuchado de gente cercana y debo admitir que me dolió el haberlo hecho.

Sobre todo al notar la expresión de Edward, observando a Emmett con sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión mientras risas musicales salían de sus labios. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y supe en ese momento que debía salir de allí o haría el ridículo.

Fulminé con la mirada a Emmett como nunca había hecho antes y sus risas cesaron abruptamente. Me levanté de la silla bruscamente y pisoteé hacia mi habitación, ignorando mi nombre siendo llamado múltiples veces.

Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas a medio camino. Yo siempre pensé de mí misma como una chica fuerte, como alguien que no se inmutaba ante esos comentarios, y mis amigos también pensaban igual. Ya de por sí al escucharlo de Emmett dolía un poco, pero el dolor sólo se incrementó al escuchar a Edward prácticamente reírse de mí. El chico por el que siempre he soñado que me tomara en serio alguna vez, por que dejara de verme como el marimacho, como uno más del grupo, para que me viera como la mujer que en realidad era. Pero al escucharle burlarse ante el comentario de Emmett sólo me hizo dar cuenta de lo imposible que era aquél sueño. Prácticamente me estaba plantando en cara que no tenía oportunidad con él. Que sólo podía tener a aquél ángel pálido de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes como algo más que un amigo en mis sueños. Porque para él yo era como uno más, como un colega. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Y eso dolía. De forma devastadora.

No me di cuenta hasta minutos después que me encontraba sentada en la bañera de la ducha de mi baño. Supongo que en medio de mis cavilaciones me dirigí aquí inconscientemente. Le eché un vistazo a la puerta y noté que tenía el seguro puesto, afortunadamente.

Me quité las gafas, las coloqué en el borde de la bañera y limpié mis mejillas con la manga de la sudadera que me había puesto y suspiré. No me apetecía salir de la bañera, simplemente quería achamparme allí abrazando mis rodillas como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Me encontraba en algún tipo de estado depresivo y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Descansé mi rostro entre mis rodillas y yací en esa posición por segundos, minutos, tal vez horas. No tenía idea. Como toda una masoquista, reproduje en mi mente los acontecimientos recientes, sólo logrando que mis ojos produjeran nuevas gotas saladas.

—¿Bella? —escuché mi nombre ser llamado luego de algún tiempo con voz un poco baja, evitando que identificara de quién era, mientras la puerta era golpeada. Maldición. Olvidé colocarle el cerrojo a la puerta de mi habitación. Simplemente genial.

—¡Bella! —esta vez la voz fue mucho más fuerte y mis músculos se tensaron al percatarme del dueño de las llamadas. ¿De todas las personas que podían venir a buscarme, tuvo que ser precisamente _él_?

Esnifé mientras volvía a limpiarme las lágrimas, preparando mi voz para hablar. Conociéndolo no iba a desistir, pero no estaba de ánimos para verle a la cara y hablar con él, por lo que haría un intento de que se fuera.

—¡Bella, ábreme la puerta!

Suspiré.

—Edward, estoy bien, puedes irte. —mi voz sonaba un poco nasal y ahogada, y rogaba por que no se notara a través de la madera de la puerta.

Lo escuché suspirar.

—¿Entonces por qué llevas encerrada en el baño media hora? —_¿Media hora? _Pensé. Había parecido una eternidad.

—Er, lo que hago en el baño no es de tu incumbencia. —solté, esperando que me dejara en paz. Lo escuché bufar.

—A mí no me engañas, Bella. Te conozco muy bien. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta y aunque sea hablar conmigo? ¿O quieres que venga otra persona? —Pensé en su propuesta por unos segundos. De verdad prefería hablar con otro de los chicos que con él.

—Trae a Jazz. —pedí. Él no dijo nada, y pasó al menos un minuto para que escuchara sus pisadas alejándose.

Pronto volví a escuchar otros pisoteos acercándose al baño y suspiré para después levantarme sobre mis agarrotadas piernas, volver a colocarme mis gafas y desbloquear el seguro de la puerta.

Justo cuando llevé a cabo lo último la puerta se abrió, apareciendo a mi vista un Jasper lleno de culpabilidad en el rostro.

Él me abrazó rápidamente, y yo lo solté luego de un par de segundos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, un poco molesta.

—Perdóname. Pensé que a ti no te importaban aquellos comentarios, hasta pensé que te reirías con nosotros, todos nos sentimos culpables—

—Para. —lo detuve.— Yo exageré. No te sientas culpable. —suspiré y me senté en el borde de la bañera.

Él pareció querer decir algo, pero antes de comenzar se volteó y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se volvió hacia mí y se acuclilló al frente de mí, para poder observar mi rostro mejor.

—Te vi.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Viste qué?

—Vi cómo tu rostro se contrajo en dolor al ver a Edward. ¿No te gustó que se riera, verdad? —analizó y yo evité su mirada.— ¿Fue por eso que lloraste?

Tardé unos segundos sin responder, y al final me rendí, simplemente encogiéndome de hombros como respuesta.

—Bella...

—Agh. Tienes razón. No puedo negar que me sintió un poco mal que lo hicieran los demás, —lo miré de soslayo y vi que bajaba la mirada, apenado.— pero.. Edward.. —sacudí mi cabeza.— Fue lo peor. —me mordí el labio, sintiendo de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta.

—Él no quería lastimarte, entiende eso, Bella. Tu siempre has ignorado todo lo que dicen de ti, y no sabíamos que.. —pausó brevemente.— te importara tanto en realidad.

Yo asentí.

—Yo también pensaba que no me importaba tanto. Pero supongo que es diferente que las personas que te dan igual comenten sobre ti a que lo hagan las personas que te importan. —Me encogí de hombros.— Pero da igual. No lo hicieron con mala intención.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando Jasper volvió a hablar.

—Edward se veía bastante mal. —Agregó alzando las cejas.

—Jasper... —gimoteé.— No me metas ideas que no son en la cabeza.

Él alzó sus manos defensivamente.

—Hey, yo no dije nada. Sólo comenté que estaba mal. Eso es todo. Aunque se notaba peor que los demás.. —añadió lo último en un murmullo y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí.

—¿Sales?

Hice una mueca, aunque igualmente tomé su mano para levantarme.

—Creo que me quedaré en mi habitación. —añadí. Esa idea me parecía muy atrayente en esos momentos.

—¡Bella! ¡Pero si es noche de blackjack!

Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—Oh, claro. No quieres ver al señor ciego que no se da cuenta que está enamorado de Isabella Swan.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —exclamé frustrada mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo. Él soltó un "Ouch" para después reírse. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

—Está bien, Swan. Te permitiré quedarte vagando esta noche. Pero me debes una partida de blackjack.

—Bien. —acordé. Lo que fuera para poder quedarme sola toda la noche.

—Y también... —empezó a añadir, y yo lo miré cautelosamente. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

—Te permitirás conocer a mi hermana y su mejor amiga. Les darás una oportunidad.

Lo miré aterrada.

—¡Jasper! ¡Me llevarán de compras y me torturarán con parloteos de Brad Pitt!

Él posó una mano en mi hombro.

—Sólo te pido que les des una oportunidad. No son unas chicas cualquiera; presiento que te caerán bien.

Yo suspiré.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré. —dije resignada.— Pero si no me gustan, no me puedes obligar a seguir con ellas. —Él rodó los ojos pero asintió con la cabeza.

Finalmente salimos de mi refugio y Jasper se despidió para después salir de mi habitación. Yo coloqué el seguro a la puerta, lo que menos quería era que uno de los chicos apareciera de repente a molestarme con sus disculpas o lo que fuera.

Me coloqué unos shorts de tela, me quité las gafas y me fui a la cama, a soñar con la misma persona de siempre.

**JPOV**

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar del departamento de los Swan, noté inmediatamente las expresiones llenas de culpabilidad de todos los chicos. Estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de blackjack de Emmett, pero no estaban jugando. Algunos tenían miradas pensativas mientras que otros simplemente jugaban con las botellas vacías. Noté que Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y yo le imité la expresión, interrogante.

Cuando me acerqué a mi puesto y me senté, Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

—Hombre, no pensé que se pondría así.. vamos, ¿qué dije que no hubiera escuchado antes?

Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Acaso habías dicho algo sobre ese tema antes? —pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza.— Es por eso. Nunca te había escuchado hablar sobre eso.

—Mierda, la he cagado, ¿cierto? —preguntó con tono de voz arrepentido, observando a todos.

—No solo tú, si no todos. —añadió Jacob, observando su botella en la mesa.

—¿Qué quería hablar contigo? —Edward habló por primera vez, mirándome.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Quería confiarme lo que le había pasado.

Su ceño fruncido se acentuó.

—¿Y acaso no confía en mí? ¿Ni en los demás? ¿Sólo en ti? —lanzó pregunta tras pregunta, y Emmett y Jacob asintieron, concordando con Edward.

—Cierto. Yo soy su hermano, debería llamarme a mí, no a Jasper. —Emmett gruñó.

—No.. —escuché a Jacob susurrar.— ¿No me digan que están juntos.. ya sabes.. como novios? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamé incrédulo.

—¿Entonces por qué tanto favoritismo contigo? —la molestia era notable en el tono de voz de Edward. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. No quería subirle a Bella las esperanzas, pero era obvio que una parte muy pequeña de él estaba celosa.

—¡Jasper! ¿Qué demonios estás ocultando? —preguntó Emmett.— Soy su hermano. Tengo derecho a saber.

A mi mente me llegó el secreto de Bella; sus ocultos sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen. Ella obviamente no me lo había confesado, yo lo descubrí y se lo pregunté directamente. Y así fue como me confió su secreto. Yo era el único que lo sabía, y permanecería de esa forma. Emmett y Jacob eran muy bocazas para mantener un secreto como ese.

—No oculto nada, hombre. No seas idiota. —repliqué observándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas. Al parecer funcionó, ya que sus hombros se relajaron y bufó.

—Bueno, empecemos el juego, ¿no? —inquirió Emmett, y todos olvidamos momentáneamente la situación con Bella. Aunque estaba seguro que muy en el fondo seguían preocupados por ella, al igual que yo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, finalmente entrarán a la historia _ellas_, ya deben saber quiénes son xD

Espero sus opiniones :) ¡Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	4. Las huéspedes

**Nota (extendida):**

¡Hola!

Pues como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y bueno, yo sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría alguno que otro comentario no muy positivo. El de Jane me llamó mucho la atención, y pues como es un comentario anónimo, prefiero colocar mi respuesta aquí:

Que a Bella no le guste el rosa, o escuche el rock, **no** significa que sea un marimacho. (a mí no me gusta mucho el rosa y me encanta el rock, y aún así, soy una persona que puede ser considerada femenina). Esas sólo son algunas cualidades de ella, no decía que sólo por aquello era marimacho.

Pero yo las describí porque, teniendo en cuenta la sociedad en la que vivimos y la típica secundaria, ese tipo de cualidades son tomadas así. Bella es considerada eso porque no se junta con mujeres, no tiene amigas y prefiere estar con chicos, además que le gustan todo lo que hacen ellos.

Si buscan en wikipedia la definición de marimacho, les saldrá esto:

Se denomina _marimacho_ (De Mari, apócope de María, y macho), en algunos países _machona_ o _machorra_, a personas de sexo femenino que actúan o se comportan como hombres. Este fenómeno social no está relacionado en sí a la orientación sexual, sino se manifiesta típicamente con estas características:

▪ Llevando ropa típicamente masculina.

▪ Practicando deportes o actividades que habitualmente hacen los hombres.

▪ La preferencia de hacer amistad más con chicos que con chicas.

Y fue en eso en lo que me basé. Incluso hice mis búsquedas antes de hacer el fic, para estar bien informada, porque yo misma no sabía cómo describir a una persona marimacha.

Sólo quise describir un poco a Bella, sus gustos, etc. No porque no haya jugado con Barbies de pequeña signifique que es marimacho, por dios.

Como pueden ver en el fic, Bella tiene su propio círculo de amigos con los que realiza las mismas actividades que ellos, habla como ellos y tiene sus mismos gustos (ejemplo, juego de cartas, las bebidas, etc...). Y yo describí que le gustaba bastante el rock (algo que yo sé que es unisex) pero lo hice para poder basarme su ropa en sus gustos y para que sean los mismos que los de sus amigos, como pueden ver, a Bella no le gusta la moda y prefiere usar camisetas de bandas y jeans holgados. Tampoco se maquilla, algo que es una cualidad bastante femenina.

A ver, si hubiera puesto que Bella adoraba escuchar Britney Spears y Lady Gaga, ¿hubieran pensado que era una chica muy marimacho? No.

Entonces, Jane, ¿cuál es tu definición de marimacho? En la sociedad, esas características, son parte de uno. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho esa perspectiva, pero es así.

No quiero que crean que yo soy así de superficial, sólo que al igual que me basé en su personalidad parecida a la de un chico, también quise incluir algunos datos superficiales. El punto al que quería llegar era que a Bella le gustan más las cosas que **generalmente** prefieren los chicos. Y por ello, era **considerada** como una marimacho. Mucha gente lo ve así, como por ejemplo, sus compañeros de instituto. Ella se lleva mejor con la especie masculina por sus gustos y personalidad.

Yo tenía mis dudas al publicar el prólogo, y sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría comentarios de este tipo. Yo no quiero insultar ni nada por el estilo a las personas que son así, esa no es mi intención.

Creo que si leen el prólogo completo, se pueden dar cuenta que no me basé nada más en eso para considerarla marimacho. Recuerdo haber dicho, que aquello le trajo problemas en la secundaria por las típicas adolescentes que tratan mal a las personas por ser diferentes. Acaso puse: "No le gustaba el rosa y por ello es marimacho"? No. En ningún momento puse aquello, puse que era _**considerada**_ eso. La unión de todas esas cualidades, mas su estilo de vida y su personalidad hicieron que fuera considerada aquello.

Recuerdo que en mi instituto, había una chica que era insultada y llamada marimacho nada más porque le gustaba jugar al fútbol con los chicos, ¿a que eso no es injusto y ridículo? Sí que lo es, pero así es la sociedad. Ya el término 'marimacho' es un apodo bastante tonto, y así como te quejaste con mi punto de vista, entonces hazlo con todo el mundo, porque así es como lo ve la mayoría. La verdad es que ya ese término no se utiliza mucho en el día de hoy, supongo que es por eso que te refieres así a lo que yo escribí.

En fin, en el prólogo, sólo digo que de pequeña esos fueron sus gustos, y estoy segura que si una madre ve a su hija así al menos la consideraría con gustos diferentes a las típicas niñas. Es así, no hay que negarlo.

Espero haberlo aclarado todo. Estoy considerando seriamente en eliminar el prólogo, tal vez puede que de mala impresión a muchas lectoras..

Lamento si fui un poco dura, xD

Bien, ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo :)

**Capítulo 3: Las huéspedes**

—Vamos Bella, ¡no seas así!

—No Em, no quiero ir. —gimoteé enterrando mi rostro en la almohada.

—¡Por favor!

—No. Déjame dormir, ¡Son las ocho de la mañana!

—No seas vaga. Vas a ir.

—No iré.

—¡Prometiste que irías!

—Mmm.. no recuerdo haberlo hecho. —respondí inocentemente, mi voz sofocada por el cojín.

Escuché a Emmett gruñir.

—Está bien. —dijo luego de un momento, y yo subí la cabeza para mirarlo, extrañada. Era muy raro que Emmett se rindiera. Él me sonrió maliciosamente y después solté un chillido al sentir que metía sus manos por debajo de las sábanas y me halaba de la cama por los pies.

—¡Emmett! —grité cuando me sacó fuera de ésta y caí sobre mi trasero en el suelo.

—Será mejor que te cambies, porque te llevaré a rastras aún así estés desnuda. —rió y con eso salió de la puerta. Yo bufé y me crucé de brazos. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que los acompañe al aeropuerto a buscar a las huéspedes de Jasper? Ellos podían ir sin mí, además, Edward no estaría, lo que hacía que tuviera menos ganas de acompañarles. Nada más iríamos Jasper, Emmett, y yo; originalmente era sólo el primero pero mi hermano estaba tan ansioso de conocer a la hermana de Jazz que no tardó en pedirle a él para acompañarle.

Recuerdo vagamente el día en que Emmett me pidió ir con él. Yo ya llevaba un poco de alcohol en la sangre debido a que fue una noche de juegos de cartas bastante larga y por lo tanto llena de bebidas alcohólicas. Quien iba a decir que Emmett lo recordaría al pie de la letra.

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde el pequeño 'incidente' de las palabras de Emmett y mi encierro en el baño. Todos me pidieron innumerables disculpas, pero ninguno forzó a hablar del tema ya que sabían que yo quería olvidarlo. Quería olvidar aquél colapso depresivo que pensé que nunca iba a tener. Nunca más me permitiría algo así. Debía mantenerme fuerte. Por lo único que me permitía llorar era por mis sentimientos no correspondidos; era la única forma de desahogarme.

Inmediatamente me levanté y me dirigí a la mesita de noche. Abrí el primer gabinete y saqué la pequeña libreta azul con los bordes un poco raídos que he tenido durante años. Nadie que me conociera sabía sobre esto. Sólo yo conocía el interior de este cuaderno. Aunque fuera prácticamente mi vida, me daría vergüenza que lo vieran y aún más que lo leyeran. Estoy segura que la primera reacción serían risas debido a mi ridiculez. Pero esto era mi preciado secreto. Algo que he estado haciendo desde que he tenido memoria y que nadie conoce, aparte de mi madre, y ella apenas sólo sabía que me gustaba este pasatiempo, nunca supo sobre mis cuadernos ni mis creaciones.

Lo abrí y pasé las hojas buscando el último fragmento que había escrito, mi favorito hasta ahora.

_21 de marzo, 2009._

_Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir algo restringido_

_Hay algo en ti que origina miles de temblores por todo mi cuerpo_

_Ese algo en ti se clava en mi corazón para derretirlo_

_Ocultados debajo de tus gruesas pestañas_

_Esos ojos verdes me hipnotizan, me embrujan,_

_Me hacen víctima del amor_

_Me llevan a un mundo paralelo_

_Donde aquél mar verdoso_

_Es lo único que veo a mi alrededor._

Suspiré sonoramente después de leerlo, para después cerrar el cuaderno y volver a meterlo en mi gabinete.

No sé si pueden llamárseles poemas o canciones, sólo sé que son frases, fragmentos, párrafos que se escriben por sí solos, que los escribe directamente mi corazón. Supongo que aparte de derramar lágrimas, es mi segunda forma de desahogarme, de liberar todos los sentimientos ocultos dentro de mí.

Me levanté de la cama donde estaba sentada y caminé hacia mi baño para cepillarme los dientes y ducharme. Al salir me dirigí directamente hacia mi armario. Saqué unos jeans desgastados, mis converse negras y me coloqué una camiseta azul marino para después ponerme por encima una sudadera DC negra de talla grande.

Dejé mi cabello suelto a pesar de su estado enmarañado -simplemente no había forma de arreglarlo, o tal vez es que yo no sabía cómo hacerlo- y como último detalle me coloqué mis anteojos. Guardé mi móvil en mi bolsillo y finalmente salí de mi habitación.

Al adentrarme a la sala de estar noté a Emmett en el sillón, viendo la televisión con una bolsa de Doritos en su regazo. Arrugué la nariz, ¿cómo podía comer esa chatarra a estas horas de la mañana?

—Ya estoy lista. ¿Feliz?

Él apartó la mirada de la pantalla para mirarme. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Sip.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos, todavía parada al final del pasillo y en la entrada de la sala de estar.

Él miró el reloj de su muñeca.

—Jasper debe estar aquí en unos veinte minutos.

—Bien, entonces déjame hacerme el desayuno. —Empecé a cruzar la sala de estar para dirigirme a la cocina pero Emmett me llamó, deteniéndome.

—Vamos a desayunar con las chicas. —Alzó las cejas repetidamente y yo rodé los ojos, para después acercarme a él y sentarme en el sofá a su lado.

Finalmente Jasper llamó luego del tiempo indicado por Emmett para que bajáramos. Nosotros nos dirigimos rápidamente a planta baja para después subirnos a la camioneta de Jasper y encaminarnos al aeropuerto de San Francisco.

Al principio estuvimos en silencio, obviamente todos con un poco de sueño todavía en nuestro sistema. Luego de al menos unos diez minutos, Jasper rompió el silencio.

—Chicos, adivinen qué. —Nadie dijo nada, simplemente esperamos a que continuara.

—Viene una tercera chica, una de mis primas.

Emmett soltó un grito ahogado. Yo simplemente seguí escuchando con los ojos medio abiertos que trataban de cerrarse involuntariamente, pidiéndome un poco más de siesta.

—¡Hombre! Eres un maldito afortunado.

Jasper rió.

—Se parece un poco a Rosalie, es bastante atractiva. Aunque no tanto como-

Emmett soltó lo que pareció un aullido de felicidad, interrumpiendo a nuestro rubio amigo.

—¡No lo creo! —gritó Emmett.— Tienes que invitarme un día a tu casa. No, mejor dicho, todos los días. —Vi cómo el rostro de Emmett aparecía a mi vista, su cabeza volteándose hacia mí.— Bella, el apartamento es todo tuyo. ¡Yo me voy a vivir con Jazz!

—Mejor para mí. —mascullé, adormilada.

—No sé si lo dices de verdad porque contigo no se puede saber Emmett, pero ya todas las habitaciones de mi apartamento estarán ocupadas por las chicas, si es que intentas escabullirte allí —agregó Jasper, riendo ligeramente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán? Dime que no se irán de San Francisco nunca, por favor. —rogó Emmett.

—No lo saben todavía, —dijo Jasper.— Van a probar a vivir aquí en California por un par de meses o más. Verán si consiguen establecerse, si no, se irán a otra ciudad. Puede que vayan a... —pero en ese momento dejé de escuchar, ya que inevitablemente la inconsciencia me absorbió por completo.

----------

—Eh, dormilona. —escuché a alguien susurrar.

—Edward está aquí, —esta vez la voz estaba mucho más cerca, prácticamente al lado de mi oído, y yo abrí los ojos abruptamente al captar las palabras. La cabellera rubia de Jasper estaba al frente de mí, su rostro cerca de mi oreja. Fruncí el cejo y lo aparté por el pecho con mis manos, haciendo que saliera del coche y quedara parado al lado de la puerta abierta.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté frotándome los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

Él sonrió burlonamente.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

—¡Idiota!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es la única forma de despertarte rápidamente.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y él rió. Cuando salí del asiento del pasajero pude ver a Emmett aplaudiendo como porrista. Lo miré extrañada y Jasper rió.

—Está ansioso.

—Lo sé. —dije simplemente.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del aeropuerto y esperamos al frente de las puertas corredizas, ya que según la pantalla de la pared el vuelo de Londres acababa de llegar, por lo que seguramente los pasajeros saldrían en al menos un cuarto de hora.

Estuvimos esperando por no sé cuánto tiempo, haciendo que el aburrimiento se incrementara hasta el punto de que empezáramos a jugar 'Veo veo' **(1)**

Yo estaba jugando con Emmett cuando los pasajeros empezaron a salir.

—Veo veo —comenzó él.

—¿Qué ves?

—Una rubia que está muy buena. —dijo prácticamente babeando y seguí su mirada para ver a las puertas corredizas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al notar tres chicas salir a través de éstas y correr hacia Jasper y ahogarlo en un abrazo grupal.

—Es injusto.. —escuché a Emmett gimotear.

Pude ver mejor a las chicas cuando se separaron de él, las tres sonrientes. Dos de ellas eran rubias, una de ellas tenía la piel más o menos bronceada, aunque se notaba que era un bronceado artificial. Su cabello era liso y caía por su espalda hasta su cintura, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color dorado. La otra rubia era sin duda la más impresionante y era de esas que te dejaban el autoestima por los suelos. Su cabello en naturales ondas caía hasta su cintura al igual que la primera, mientras que era de piel pálida y de ojos azules eléctricos. Los cuerpos de las dos eran esculturales, y me hicieron sentir mucho más plana de lo que ya era.

La tercera chica era todo lo contrario a ellas, aunque era igual de hermosa. Tenía una estatura de al menos unos 1.55, su pequeño cuerpo delgado y de piel pálida, mientras que su cabello era negro y corto y estaba diseñado en puntas que apuntaban a todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto alegre y divertido. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color gris, que llamaban bastante la atención. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Luego de que Jasper y las tres chicas se saludaran y hablaran un poco, él se volteó hacia nosotros, y pude escuchar a Emmett soltar un grito ahogado.

—Bella, Emmett, —nos llamó Jazz.— Ellas son Tanya Denali, mi prima, —apuntó a la primera chica rubia de piel bronceada,— Rosalie Hale, mi hermana, —apuntó a la que parecía una modelo de revistas.— y Alice Brandon, la mejor amiga de Rose. —señaló la chica pequeña, y fue imposible no notar la intensa forma en que Jasper miraba a la última.

Yo me sonrojé al notar todas las miradas centradas en mí.

—Chicas, ellos son Bella y Emmett Swan, mis mejores amigos.

Pude ver cómo Rosalie me sonreía amablemente, y yo le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. Tanya fue a saludar a Emmett a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella simplemente me miró y me dio una sonrisa que me pareció un poco falsa.

Yo iba a dirigir la mirada a Emmett para reírme de él ya que seguramente tenía la baba colgando de su boca, pero quedé completamente congelada cuando sentí dos pequeños brazos envolverme.

—¡Hola Bella! —escuché un chillido cantarín proveniente de la chica que me abrazaba. Era la pequeña, Alice.

Debo admitir que estaba petrificada. Era muy extraño que alguien me saludara de esa forma. En realidad, nadie nunca lo había hecho, aparte de Emmett, quien daba igual que lo hiciera porque era mi hermano.

Lentamente le devolví el abrazo, y pude escuchar las bajas risas de Jasper. Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

—Um, hola, Alice, —saludé de forma incómoda.

Ella se separó y me sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas! Tenemos que salir juntas un día de estos. —barboteó felizmente y yo le devolví la sonrisa aunque todavía extrañada por el comportamiento de esta chica tan... _diferente_ a mí, hacia mi persona. Era muy extraño, pero podía ver en su rostro que estaba siendo honesta, no como la falsa amabilidad de Tanya.

—Claro, —respondí y ella rió saltando ligeramente. Yo reí, la chica era un tanto graciosa.

Seguimos unos minutos allí en el aeropuerto, hablando entre todos. En ningún momento me dirigí a las rubias, Emmett estaba encima de Rosalie tratando de flirtear con ella, mientras que Jasper y yo conversábamos con Tanya y Alice respectivamente. No quise dirigirme a la chica Denali, había algo sobre ella que no me gustaba, supongo que era por las miradas furtivas y no tan agradables que me daba de vez en cuando. Inconscientemente la comparé con las chicas que solían molestarme en la secundaria, las típicas populares sin cerebro.

Finalmente salimos del aeropuerto y Jasper nos llevó al restaurante _Seal Rock Inn_, donde sirven los mejores desayunos de San Francisco.

Finalmente arribamos al acogedor local y nos dirigieron hacia una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana.

Mientras pedíamos la comida y la esperábamos les hablamos —o mejor dicho, Jasper habló— sobre San Francisco y cómo era la vida en la cálida ciudad.

—¡No puedo esperar para tomarme fotos en el puente rojo! —Exclamó Tanya y yo suprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Jasper y Emmett rieron.

Finalmente la comida llegó y todos empezamos a comer en silencio.

—Bueno, Bella, háblame de ti. —escuché la voz de Rosalie dirigirse a mí por primera vez. Subí la mirada y la vi sonriéndome sinceramente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me encogí levemente de hombros.

—En realidad no hay mucho que decir... um... vivo con mi hermano, y trabajo de promotora en una agencia de viajes.

—Y no olvides que te la pasas en tu habitación con la música de AC/DC e Iron Maiden a todo volumen. —añadió Emmett y yo rodé los ojos.

—Y que adora dejarnos en bancarrota en los juegos de póker. —rió Jasper.

—¿Al parecer te gustan mucho... _ese_ tipo de cosas...¿no? —preguntó Tanya mirándome , y el asco en su tono fue tenuemente notable. Yo hice una mueca al comprobar que sí era de ese tipo de chicas cabezas huecas de la secundaria.

—Claro, ¿algún problema? —espeté y sentí a Jasper palmearme la rodilla. No lo miré, simplemente seguí mirando a Tanya con la barbilla en alto.

Ella sonrió burlonamente.

—Vamos, que ese tipo de cosas son más... no lo sé... ¿para chicos?

Abrí la boca para contestar pero Alice habló primero.

—No seas tonta, Tanya. Si a ella le gusta eso, déjala en paz. —le dio una mirada asesina y casi pude jurar que Tanya se estremeció.

—¡Pero es que mira su ropa! —dijo Tanya mirando a Alice, como si yo no estuviera presente.

Yo la miré incrédula. ¡Hola, estoy aquí!

—Sí, ya la vi, ¿y qué pasa? —inquirió Alice con dureza. Yo bajé la mirada y seguí comiendo para distraerme, de verdad que no me interesaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir Tanya.

No escuché su respuesta.

Todos seguimos comiendo cargados del incómodo silencio. Aunque estuviera realmente agradecida por las palabras de Alice, me sorprendió el que Jasper y mi hermano se hubieran mantenido callados en toda la discusión. ¿Acaso les daba vergüenza defenderme? Lo dejé pasar, seguramente estaban muy ocupados babeando por Alice y Rosalie respectivamente.

Finalmente terminamos el incómodo desayuno y Jasper nos llevó a mí y a Emmett a nuestro departamento. Jazz y las chicas decidieron que irían a visitarnos esta tarde junto con los demás, aunque algo me decía que no sería una reunión común de juego de cartas.

—Adiós Bells, Em. —se despidió Jasper con una media sonrisa, aunque esa para nada se comparaba con la de Edward. La de él era simplemente... deslumbrante.

—¡Nos vemos Bella! —llamó Alice entusiasmadamente del asiento de atrás y yo le sonreí mientras sacudía mi mano hacia ella.

Luego de que Emmett diera sus 'apropiadas despedidas' que consisten en un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las chicas, subimos a nuestro departamento. Emmett parecía ofuscado, sus ojos brillantes mientras observaba a la nada. Yo sólo pude rodar los ojos hacia él.

* * *

Bien, espero que esta vez no me lancen bombas atómicas por lo que dijo Tanya, yo no pienso así, ella lo hace x)

**(1) **Veo veo es un juego que trata sobre que una persona elige un objeto que ve a su alrededor, y les va dejando pistas a las demás personas para que lo adivinen.

Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones :)

-Mariale


	5. Necesito una amiga

**Nota**: ¡Holaa! :) Pues primero que todo quería agradecerles a todas por su apoyo, son unas maravillosas lectoras y si pudiera les mandaría un Edward Cullen a domicilio a cada una ;D - Oh, también debo agregar que algunas han acertado con sus teorías :D, aunque con el summary ya es algo obvio xD

**Capítulo 4: Necesito una amiga**

El día pasó sin que ocurriera nada relevante. Finalmente llegó la tarde y a eso de las dos Emmett ordenó un par de pizzas cuando le informé que no me apetecía cocinar.

Mientras ya llevaba dos pedazos en mi estómago e iba por el tres, el timbre nos sobresaltó a los dos.

—Yo voy. —dijo Emmett con la boca llena y se levantó del sofá para abrirle la puerta a quien fuera que estuviera allí.

—¡Chicos! —dijo entusiasmadamente y me volteé para ver quiénes habían llegado.

Mi corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente cuando vi a Edward sonriéndole a Emmett quien palmeaba su hombro. Por detrás apareció Jacob, pero no me molesté en mirarle.

Edward estaba notablemente recién duchado. Su cabello húmedo estaba de una tonalidad más oscura que la normal, haciendo que su cabello se viera de un rojizo bastante oscuro. Llevaba una camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color y unos jeans holgados.

Mariposas aparecieron en mi estómago cuando subí la mirada y lo noté mirándome con una sonrisa torcida. Yo le sonreí de vuelta un tanto tímidamente.

Vi que se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Jacob se le adelantó.

—¡Bells! —dijo mientras me levantaba como si tuviera el peso de una pluma y me atraía en un abrazo.

—¡Whoa, Jake! —reí mientras me apartaba de su agarre.— ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Él me sonrió ampliamente mientras posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¡He conocido a alguien!

Yo alcé las cejas.

—¿De verdad? ¿A quién? —Emmett preguntó primero mientras tomaba asiento en segundo sofá que formaba una L con el otro, agarrando otro pedazo de pizza de la mesa de en medio.

Él, todavía sonriente, se tumbó en el sofá y me atrajo con él, yo quedando en medio de Jake y Edward.

—Se llama Kate. Es una de mis clientes en el trabajo, la conocí hoy.

Emmett siguió mirándolo, expectante.

—¿Y entonces? No te dio un poco de... ¿ya sabes? —alzó las cejas repetidamente y yo rodé los ojos.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Jacob asentir.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

—¡Por dios, Jake!

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente, aunque una sonrisa todavía bailaba en sus labios. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¡Ese es mi hombre! —gritó Emmett y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Edward negar con la cabeza mientras reía ligeramente.

—Ustedes son incapaces de tener una relación normal. —dijo Edward y yo asentí apremiantemente, acordando con él. Edward me sonrió y yo no pude evitar mi sonrojo. Inmediatamente cubrí mis mejillas utilizando mi pelo de cortina. Afortunadamente, nadie notó el cambio de color en mi piel.

—Y tú eres un reprimido sexual. —rebatió Emmett riendo burlonamente y Jacob lo acompañó. Edward rodó los ojos.

Por lo que yo sabía, Edward no ha sido un chico que ha estado con muchas mujeres. Siempre me había enterado sobre todas sus relaciones durante nuestro trayecto en la universidad —que fue donde lo conocí— y apenas había tenido unas tres o cuatro novias. Cada ocasión me arrancó una parte del corazón, y cada vez que terminaba con una recuperaba aquél pedazo y las inútiles esperanzas que aunque me reprima cada vez por mantenerlas, sé que siempre estarán ahí. Sobre todo cuando dice que yo soy su chica favorita...

—Y tú Bella... tienes que conseguir _ya_ alguien que te quite esa inocencia. Vamos, ¿¡veinticinco años Bella!?

—¡Emmett! —grité, esta vez sí revelando el calor en mis mejillas. Estaba segura que parecía un tomate ahora.— ¡Eres mi hermano, por el amor de dios! —negué con la cabeza, disgustada. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero igualmente odiaba cuando sacaba _ese_ tema.

Él rió.

—¿¡Eres virgen!? —preguntó incrédulamente Jacob a mi lado, y como si fuera posible mi sonrojo incrementó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, yo...

—¡No puedo creerlo! —me interrumpió Jacob y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Pero sí has estado en una relación verdad? —me preguntó y yo asentí de mala gana. Recuerdo que mi primer novio fue en el primer año de la universidad, pero cuando descubrí que sólo me quería para tener sexo lo dejé inmediatamente. Así pasó con otro chico en el segundo año. Desde aquél chico me he retenido completamente de tener alguna relación amorosa.

—Wow. —susurró Jake, y yo sacudí mi mano.

—Ya, por favor. Cambien el tema... —rogué suavemente.

—Así que... según nos decías Emmett, ¿viene Jasper y su pandilla hoy? —Edward gentilmente cambió el tema mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro. Yo lo miré y le sonreí agradecida, y para mi tortura me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía torcidamente. Dios, él no sabía lo que me hacía con sólo esos pequeños gestos.

—Querrás decir Hugh Hefner y su grupo de chicas Playboy. —dijo Emmett babeándose y yo suspiré exasperada. Edward rió ligeramente, seguramente ante mi reacción.

—Pero no exagero. Tienes que verlas, Edward, están de un...

—Ugh, —lo interrumpí mientras hacía una mueca.— Ya vuelvo, esta conversación me está dando náuseas.

Los tres rieron suavemente mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Y en ese momento, mientras descansaba mis codos sobre la encimera y observaba la vista nocturna a través de la ventana, pasó por mi mente un pensamiento que nunca pensé que tendría.

_Necesito una amiga._

----------

—¿Bella?

Me volteé en la dirección de la voz mientras terminaba de beberme el café que había preparado brevemente luego de adentrarme en la cocina. Ni siquiera sé para qué me había ido. ¿Tal vez para pensar? ¿Para estar sola? No lo sé. El punto es que me sentía más cómoda aquí que escuchando sus charlas sobre mujeres.

Mi corazón se aceleró ligeramente al ver a Edward mirándome preocupadamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté apartando la mirada y volviendo a fijar mi vista en la ventana.

—Debería ser yo quien te estuviera preguntando eso. —dijo mientras escuchaba sus pisadas acercarse hasta sentir su presencia a mi lado. Me volteé hacia él y miré hacia sus ojos verdes.

—No ocurre nada. ¿Por qué? —traté de hacerme la indiferente, aunque en el fondo yo sabía por qué me sentía de esa forma.

—No lo sé... te ves como... melancólica. —aparte de Jasper, él era el único completamente capaz de leer mis sentimientos. Me preguntaba cómo todavía no sabía lo que sentía por él.

Traté de aparentar indiferencia mientras me encogía de hombros.

—¿Melancólica? No lo creo... —dije mirando hacia la ventana y él posó una mano en mi hombro.

—Bells, ya sabes que si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, yo—

Pero su voz fue interrumpida por el timbre, indicando la llegada de Jasper junto con su hermana y las demás chicas.

Suspiré, sabiendo que seguramente todas tratarían de lanzarse sobre Edward. Ante ese pensamiento que voló alrededor de mi cabeza sentí una opresión en el pecho llena de angustia, ante el hecho de que yo no podía hacer nada. No podía reclamar que él era mío, porque al menos en la vida real, no lo era.

Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos, estresada.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó su suave voz, y yo asentí con la cabeza, tratando de darle una sonrisa aunque estaba segura que no alcanzó mis ojos.

Él frunció el ceño al mirar mi expresión, pero no pudo decir nada porque la bulliciosa voz de mi hermano nos interrumpió.

—¡Bella! ¡Ed!

Volví a sonreírle ligeramente y tomé mi camino delante de él fuera de la cocina y hacia la sala de estar.

—¡Bella! —escuché la cantarina voz de Alice llamarme mientras su pequeño cuerpo colisionaba contra el mío y me apretaba en un estrecho abrazo. Yo reí relajadamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Hola Alice, —sonreí mientras se apartaba y ella me devolvió el gesto.

—Hola Bella, ¿qué tal? —me preguntó Rosalie quien se encontraba detrás de Alice.

—Genial. —dije, tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo que luchaba con inundar mi tono de voz, aunque hasta un tonto lo hubiera notado.

Rosalie alzó una ceja pero no dijo para porque en ese momento Emmett se le acercó y empezó a saturarla con frases de conquista.

Alice rió mientras los veía.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí y yo me encogí de hombros.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —traté de tranquilizarla, y en su expresión era notorio que no me había creído.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —siguió insistiendo, y yo abrí la boca para hablar, pero una conversación en particular que escuché a mi lado me llamó la atención.

—Hola guapo, ¿cómo te llamas? —escuché a Tanya preguntar con voz seductora y rogué a los cielos internamente para que la persona a quien se estuviera dirigiendo fuera cualquier otro menos él.

Me volteé cautelosamente y mi mundo se vino abajo cuando vi a Edward sonriéndole torcidamente mientras hacían sus presentaciones.

_Mierda_. De todos, se tuvo que fijar en él. ¿¡Por qué se tuvo que fijar en _él_!?

Los celos y el dolor y la angustia de la incapacidad ardieron en mi sangre al verlos charlar animadamente.

—¿...Bella? —no había notado que Alice me estaba hablando y me volví a voltear hacia ella. La pequeña chica frunció un ceño seguramente al verme tan devastada. En eso, volteó su mirada hacia Edward y Tanya y fue como si la compresión hubiera llegado a ella. Se volvió a voltear hacia mí, esta vez con una ceja alzada.

Yo empecé a negar con la cabeza, preparándome para rebatir lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, de verdad no quería que ninguna chica supiera sobre mis sentimientos por Edward. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero ella lo hizo primero.

—Si algún día estás lista para decírmelo, me llamas. —me sonrió y en ese momento se dirigió hacia Jasper, quien estaba viendo la colección de discos de Emmett en el gabinete debajo del televisor.

Emmett estaba con Rosalie, y Edward con Tanya, por lo que empecé a buscar a Jacob con la mirada. Cuando Emmett notó la búsqueda en mi mirada y me dijo que salió a 'buscar un poco' con Kate, supe que iba a quedarme sola el resto del día.

Para no parecer una estúpida y quedarme allí parada en el medio, y también para evitar observar la dolorosa escena de Edward y Tanya, me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina, cogiendo tres cervezas para mí sola. Supongo que serán mi única compañía esta noche.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, un capítulo un poco triste, pero no se preocupen que las cosas no seguirán así siempre.

¡Espero sus opiniones! :) Gracias por leer,

-Mariale


	6. Cumpleaños

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Primero que todo lamento la tardanza (esto va con todas mis historias pendientes) el jueves realicé un viaje a otra ciudad en la que no tuve Internet hasta hoy. Sé que con Healing he tardado un poco, pero como ya dije no tenía Internet y como no tenía la historia guardada no pude traducir durante todo este tiempo. Lo más seguro es que actualice Healing mañana –trabajaré en ella hoy en la noche-, y pues con El novio de mi madre, lo más seguro es que actualice hoy más tarde ya que una de las lectoras me hizo el favor de traducir el capítulo por mí, sólo me falta arreglarlo un poco :)

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y a las que dejan sus reviews, no saben cuanto agradezco su apoyo.

Jane, me alegro de que hayas respondido, y pues no te preocupes, entiendo que no captaste muy bien lo que quise decir y lo tomaste de otra forma, y creo que tienes razón en lo de que debería colocar esa nota en el prólogo, para que las personas no malentiendan mis palabras =) Me alegro mucho que después de todo te agrade la historia.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, es relativamente largo.

**Capítulo 5: Cumpleaños**.

—¡Emmett! —regañé mientras apartaba su mano con la mía. Desde que llegó la torta achocolatada que había encargado, mi hambriento hermano ha estado tratando de 'verificar el sabor', como se justifica él.

El día de hoy, Jasper está estaba cumpliendo veintiséis años, y como siempre, lo celebraríamos en nuestro departamento. El mismo chico rubio invitaría a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y finalmente llegaríamos a conocer a la famosa Kate de Jacob.

—¿Cuándo llegarán los demás? —con los demás me refería a Jacob y... Edward, por su puesto. Me senté en la encimera al lado de la caja blanca donde se guardaba el postre, simplemente no podía dejar la torta sola con Emmett deambulando por los alrededores.

Mi hermano vio la hora en su muñeca, pero no necesitó decirme nada ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—¡Voy! —dije mientras saltaba fuera de la encimera. Antes de salir de la cocina me volteé para darle una mirada asesina a Emmett, quien estaba ojeando el paquete con deseo.

—No te atrevas a abrirlo. Te las verás conmigo. —le amenacé apuntándole con el dedo y él asintió, mirándome con miedo.

Abrí la puerta entusiasmada de recibir a los visitantes. Bueno, a un visitante en especial.

Allí estaba Jacob junto con una chica que no reconocí. Era alta aunque no tanto como él, piel tostada por el sol y cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules estaban completamente fijos en Jacob, en una mirada llena de tanta lujuria que aparté la mirada rápidamente, asqueada.

Al lado de la pareja, estaba Edward en toda su gloria, con esa sonrisa torcida que tenía el poder de derretirme.

—¡Bella! —me saludó Jacob con un abrazo.— Mira, esta es Kate. Kate, esta es Bella, la hermana de Emmett.

Kate me sonrió amablemente.

—¡Hola Bella! Encantada, me han hablado mucho de ti. —estaba segura que me recibió muy bien por no ser tanta amenaza de quitarles su relación. Kate me dio un abrazo rápido y yo le sonreí.

—Encantada Kate. Igual por aquí. —los dos entraron rápidamente y pude verlos dirigirse hacia donde estaba mi hermano mayor.

—Hola Bella. —saludó suavemente Edward mientras también me abrazaba. No sabía que tenían todos con los abrazos hoy, pero si Edward estaba decidido a darme uno, no tenía ninguna queja que hacer.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su esencia a través de la fina tela de su camisa blanca.

—Um... —lo escuché murmurar y mis mejillas flamearon al darme cuenta que lo tenía prácticamente atrapado en mis brazos. Me separé rápidamente y empecé a balbucear. Edward rió ante mi nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes. —dijo sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa, todavía avergonzada por mi estupidez. _Tonta, si sigues así tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la verdad._

Edward pareció recordar algo y me miró con emoción.

—Bella, adivina de qué equipo de béisbol conseguí boletos. —dijo emocionadamente mientras registraba algo en su bolsillo trasero y yo lo miré incrédula.

—No me digas... —susurré. Él asintió con la cabeza y en eso puso al frente de mí el papel que hizo que gritara a los cuatro vientos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —chillé arrebatándoselos de la mano y mirándolos fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Emmett sacó su cabeza de la cocina para ver el por qué de mis gritos.

Alcé las entradas al aire.

—¡Los Gigantes de San Francisco! —grité y la mandíbula de Emmett se desencajó.

—¡Hombre! ¿De dónde los sacaste Edward? —preguntó, y yo me sonrojé cuando sentí a Edward bajarme el brazo mientras me quitaba suavemente las entradas, dándome cuenta de que todavía tenía mi mano extendida.

—Pues muy fácil. Recuerda que trabajo con Phil Dwyer. —oh, cierto. Edward trabajaba como el publicista de Phil Dwyer, jugador del equipo de béisbol de los Gigantes de SF.— Ayer fuimos a cenar con unos amigos de él y Phil me regaló las entradas para el juego que se dará en un mes.

—¿Cuántas? —pregunté, trayendo más la atención de mi hermano, y Edward me dijo que dos, pero fruncí el ceño cuando me guiñó un ojo discretamente.

—Aw. Supongo que para Jasper, ¿cierto? —preguntó mi hermano con desilusión y Edward asintió.

Emmett volvió a adentrarse en la cocina no sin antes soltar un 'qué mierda'.

Justo cuando Emmett desapareció de nuestra vista me volví a voltear hacia Edward con la duda escrita en mi rostro. Él me sonrió torcidamente y cuando me volvió a enseñar los boletos arrugué más la frente cuando vi que eran tres.

—Toma uno.

Subí la mirada sorprendida cuando me susurró aquello.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué dijiste que sólo tenía dos? —lancé pregunta tras pregunta y sonrió más ampliamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, haciendo que a mi nariz llegara su dulce esencia. Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Quiero que tú tengas uno, y que vayas conmigo y Jasper. No quiero decirles a los demás, sabes muy bien que se enojarán. Sólo Jasper se enterará. —volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás y sentí que el aire volvía a llegar a mis pulmones.

—¿Y por qué yo? —pregunté en un susurro observándolo mientras sentía la entrada deslizarse en mi mano.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso no puedes aceptar un regalo? —rió quietamente y yo bajé la mirada a la entrada. Bueno, no me parecía muy bien que me lo entregara a mí cuando los demás morían por ir a uno de estos juegos, pero si eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Edward, entonces lo aceptaría sin reproches.

Volví a subir la mirada y le sonreí.

—Gracias.

El asintió con una sonrisa.

----------

—¡Oh dios! —reí mientras echaba para atrás mi cabeza.— No puedo creerlo, qué camarera más tonta. ¿Y qué hiciste tú?

Edward estaba sonriendo ante mi ataque de risas debido a su relato. Estábamos sentados en el sofá cómodamente mientras me hablaba sobre una de sus numerosas cenas de colegas con Phil Dwyer y sus compañeros, una muy divertida en especial.

—La ignoré. Aunque al parecer la chica era bastante ciega como para darse cuenta de mi poco interés, y siguió intentando y... —negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba unas ligeras risas.— Digamos que Phil tuvo que intervenir.

Yo abrí la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunté, completamente concentrada en su historia.

—Recuerdo que dijo, "Si quieres, chica lista, puedo conseguirte una cita con Chace Crawford, pero por lo que más quieras, deja respirar al pobre chico, lo estás sofocando" —imitó la voz de Phil de una forma verdaderamente graciosa y yo volví a echarme a reír, esta vez con él acompañándome.

—La chica se avergonzó tanto que en la nueva ronda de bebidas que le pedimos derramó una en la entrepierna de Jackson —mi mandíbula se desencajó. Jackson era otro de los jugadores famosos de los Gigantes de San Francisco junto con Phil Dwyer.

—Y lo peor fue que, —continuó Edward.— la chica agarró un pañuelo y empezó a limpiársela. —dijo entre risas, seguramente recordando el momento y yo volví a estallar en nuevas risas, ya sintiendo mis estómago empezar a doler.

—Dios, yo ella renuncio y no vuelvo a trabajar de camarera. —negué con la cabeza y Edward concordó conmigo.

—Tu rostro está completamente rojo. —dijo con voz suave y yo subí la mirada para verlo. Estaba observando mi cara con detalle, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios. Ya sentía mi rostro caliente debido a la cantidad de risas que Edward me había provocado, pero como si fuera posible lo sentí arder mucho más que antes, aunque esta vez debido a razones diferentes. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme así? Sólo empeoraba mi miseria interna.

Inconscientemente incliné a mi rostro hacia él. _¡No! ¡Bella! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Aléjate!_ Pero no podía. Algo me estaba empujando hacia él, me estaba atrayendo hacia su rostro. Sus labios...

Gracias a dios que, en ese momento, el timbre resonó por toda la habitación.

Noté que Edward me miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro, y sentí el pánico apoderarse de mí en menos de un segundo.

_Vamos, piensa algo, una excusa. Mierda._

Y en eso, una luz se prendió en mi cabeza. Seguí inclinándome hacia Edward, pero en vez de acercarme a su rostro, extendí mi brazo para tomar la caja de pizzas vacía que estaba detrás de él reposando en el sofá. Mi nariz casi tocaba su mentón, y resistí la tentación de dejar un beso en su piel tan cercana a mis labios.

Tomé la caja y me aparté rápidamente, la comprensión visible en su rostro al ver lo que tenía entre manos.

Envió su mirada a mí y me sonrió, pero yo lo que hice fue levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina a velocidad luz.

Casi pierdo el control. Casi lo arruino todo. Maldición.

Seguí divagando e insultándome mentalmente mientras dejaba la caja en la cocina. Jacob y Kate estaban conversando en la esquina de ésta, y arrugué la nariz al ver la mano del chico posarse en el muslo de ella. No había duda de que su relación nada más se basaba en _eso_.

Emmett había salido para recibir los invitados. Gemí internamente al darme cuenta que en un par de segundos Tanya, Rosalie y Alice estarían aquí dentro y todos estarían babeando ante ellas mientras yo veía cómo Tanya se lanzaba sobre Edward. Tendría que colocarme una fachada de la chica feliz y que se divertía, cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo de los celos y el aburrimiento por dentro. Una idea no muy atrayente en estos momentos.

Estuve un par de minutos en la cocina, pareciendo estar ocupada, y cuando vi que las cosas empezaban a subir de tono entre Jake y Kate, supe que era la señal para salir de allí.

Había mucha más gente de la esperada. Supuse que la mayoría eran amigos de Jasper. Algunos estaban conversando con bebidas en sus manos, mientras que otros desconocidos utilizaban _nuestra_ mesa de juegos de cartas, y las mismas parejas anteriores: Emmett estaba adherido a Rosalie, Jasper a Alice, y cómo no, Edward y Tanya.

Prácticamente podía sentir mi rostro verde al observar cómo la rubia artificial acariciaba el pálido brazo de Edward, mientras reía de algo que había dicho él. Pero lo peor de todo era _su_ sonrisa, le estaba dando esa sonrisa torcida a ella. Mi corazón se seguía partiendo en pedazos con cada momento que pasaba, con cada movimiento insinuante de Tanya y con cada sonrisa que Edward le daba a ella.

Era simplemente inaguantable. Yo había tenido en cuenta que tarde o temprano, Edward iba a conocer a alguien, pero lo veía muy lejano, supongo que no quería admitirlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Pero al parecer el día ha llegado. Miles de chicas siempre se acercaban a él y trataban de tener algo con Edward, pero él simplemente las ignoraba. Y era devastador el ver cómo finalmente se dejaba abrir a alguien.

No podía... no podía seguir viendo aquello.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía a mi habitación, me di cuenta de varias cosas. Ya este no era mi lugar. El momento al que tanto le había temido había llegado, cada uno había conseguido a su compañero y yo fui la única que quedó en la soledad. Mientras ellos estén celebrando su noviazgo, su compromiso, e incluso su boda, yo en todo ese tiempo seguiré jugando blackjack conmigo misma. Sola. Mi aparente destino. Y algo me decía que siempre sería así.

Me adentré a mi habitación y busqué lo único en lo que podía refugiarme.

Rápidamente lo saqué del gabinete junto con un lápiz y abrí el cuaderno en una hoja en blanco. Mi mano empezó a escribir por sí sola, dejando en libertad todos lo que sentía.

_No puedo disimular estos sentimientos_

_No puedo ocultar el dolor_

_Al visualizar las imágenes que mi corazón más teme_

_Las heridas son difíciles de curar_

_Pero sé que no hay vuelta atrás._

_El dolor está allí, y no se irá,_

_Al saber que es imposible combinar el verde con el marrón._

Era corto, pero hasta este punto no me apetecía seguir escribiendo. Plasmar esto en una hoja sólo hizo que la realidad me golpeara con más dureza.

Dejé que las lágrimas salieran al darme cuenta que era simplemente imposible retenerlas, las gotas deslizándose por mi mentón y cayendo en la hoja recién escrita, manchando las dolorosas palabras.

La puerta abriéndose me sobresaltó.

—¿Bella? —allí, con una mano en la manilla y con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, se encontraba Alice. Yo inmediatamente cerré el cuaderno y lo guardé en su lugar. _Nunca_ dejaría que alguien pusiera sus manos encima de él. Aunque ya Alice lamentablemente lo había visto, y eso era suficientemente terrible.

—¿Sí? —pregunté limpiándome rápidamente la humedad de debajo de mis ojos.

Ella me miró con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo, recostando su espalda contra la cama.

Suspiré.

—Ya debes saber la respuesta. —respondí con voz ahogada, y vi cómo bajaba la mirada y asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero... he visto la forma en que miras a Edward, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Él ahora mismo no ve las cosas claras, y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de llamar tu atención. Hacer que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo se daba cuenta de todas estas cosas? De cualquier forma, no tenía caso rebatirle, su expresión estaba llena de convicción y estaba segura que no me creería aún así le jurara que eran mentira mis sentimientos hacia Edward.

Yo volví a repetir sus palabras en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso se refería a una transformación de belleza o algo por el estilo?

En parte, ella tenía razón, pero...

—Alice, de verdad creo que yo no le intereso en lo absoluto. Si lo hiciera, no me viera y hablaría conmigo como una mejor amiga. Yo no quiero llamar su atención nada más por mi apariencia, quiero que... —tragué el nudo que se había formado fuertemente en mi garganta.— él me quiera por como soy, no por una renovación o algo así.

Ella me escuchó atentamente, con una extraña expresión seria que para nada combinaba con su burbujeante personalidad.

—Bella, no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —sonrió ligeramente y yo le fruncí el ceño.— Él ya te quiere como eres, sólo necesita que le quiten la venda de los ojos, y _esa_ es la mejor forma.

Ella me miró expectante, esperando mi respuesta. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerme un cambio. De finalmente hacer algo con respecto a mi situación con Edward.

Pero yo era demasiado cobarde. Simplemente no podía.

—Yo, Alice... —suspiré.— No... no creo que pueda...no sé.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—No te presionaré, porque sólo tú puedes tomar la decisión. Pero realmente es algo que te ayudará mucho en tu vida, y créeme que tengo razón. Bueno, ya sabes que cualquier cosa, si cambias de opinión o algo, me llamas.

Me sonrió, y con eso, se levantó y salió por la puerta de mi habitación, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

Otro capítulo deprimente, lo sé! -.- pero como ya dije, las cosas cambiarán pronto :)

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	7. Cambio interior

Nota: ¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, realmente agradezco sus reviews y espero que les guste, estoy segura que sí lo harán :D

Más abajo tengo un anuncio (nueva historia :D)

Lo último que tengo que decir es que últimamente he tenido poco tiempo de entrar en internet, pero trataré lo mejor que pueda de actualizar con tiempo. Sé que me he tardado con Healing, pero como ya dije he tenido poco tiempo y como este capítulo ya estaba escrito no tuve problemas en actualizar OOTB. Por ello el próximo capítulo tal vez no sea muy rápido.

**Capítulo 6: Cambio interior.**

Dos semanas pasaron desde el segundo desglose que he tenido, las dos veces terminando sola en mi habitación.

Últimamente me he sentido un poco... alejada, de mis amigos. Sé que no está bien echarles la culpa a las chicas, específicamente a Alice, ya que Rosalie no es exactamente mi mejor amiga y mucho menos Tanya, pero es como si los chicos vieran por primera vez que unas completamente femeninas mujeres se acercan a ellos.

Apenas hemos tenido algún juego de cartas. Cuando eran cada noche, en éstas dos semanas hemos tenido apenas unos cuatro. Siempre terminan por cambiar los planes ya sea porque Rosalie tiene que ir de compras, o porque Tanya tiene una fiesta, o porque Alice quiere ir a uno de los clubes nocturnos —donde ella siempre me invita a ir, pero yo como la cobarde que soy me niego a su oferta— y yo termino de la misma forma en cada situación: sola.

En los primeros días fui capaz de soportarlo, sí, la emoción de nuevas relaciones debe hacerte querer pasar todo el tiempo con tu pareja, lo sé por el par de relaciones que he tenido —aunque no fueron tan intensas como las de los chicos.— pero últimamente me he hartado de todo esto. Cómo agradezco que todavía no he visto algún movimiento romántico entre Tanya y Edward, según las conversaciones que he escuchado entre Rosalie y ella, él todavía no la ha besado o algo por el estilo. Gracias a los cielos.

En fin, el punto es que me han ignorado a tal grado que simplemente quiero subirme a un balcón y gritar a los cuatro vientos. Soltarlo todo, echarles en cara cómo me han hecho sentir aunque no se hayan dado cuenta de ello incluso mi hermano, y echarle en cara a Edward la forma en que ha partido mi corazón y lo insensible que es. Pero él no tiene la culpa, él no sabe cómo me siento, él no me parte el corazón a propósito, pero no puedo evitar pensar de él como el idiota que tiene como pasatiempo pisotear mi pecho cada vez que le da la mano a Tanya o la abraza. Y aún así, sigo amándolo con todo mi ser.

Alice sigue insistiéndome en salir con ella y se acerca a mí en toda oportunidad posible, pero de verdad que no puedo. En todas sus salidas siempre están presentes Tanya y Edward, y no puedo soportar aquello. Ella me entiende, y por eso ha dejado de presionarme un poco, cosa que agradezco bastante.

Aunque a pesar de todo eso, han pasado algunas cosas positivas en mi mísera vida. Finalmente, he conseguido una nueva amiga que no tiene que ver con Tanya ni Edward. Es nueva en mi trabajo, y me tocó enseñarle cómo funcionan las cosas en la agencia, ya que ella se encarga de programar los viajes y tours.

Desde hace una semana que ha estado trabajando en la agencia, nos hemos vuelto bastante cercanas. Ella, al igual que yo, no es una chica muy fiestera y que prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo un libro o escuchando música. Es una chica muy agradable, de distinta forma a Alice, pero aún así me cae bien a su modo.

Estábamos a viernes, y Ángela y yo decidimos pasar por Starbucks luego del trabajo. Nos quedamos un rato bebiendo Frappuccino y hablando sobre uno de nuestros grupos locales favoritos, The Clearwaters. Ella al igual que yo, es completamente fanática de ellos y podemos pasar horas y horas hablando sobre el grupo.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo hablando sobre su nuevo tour y donde tocarían, cuando vi a través de la ventana que el cielo estaba tornándose de un color azul oscuro.

Miré la hora de mi muñeca y jadeé. ¡Eran las siete!

—Wow. Hemos estado qué, ¿tres horas aquí en el Starbucks? —dije y vi cómo ella sacaba su móvil y prendía la pantalla seguramente para ver la hora.

—¡Mierda! Tengo que ir a casa, Ben debe estar esperándome. —Ben era su novio de tres años, y recientemente se han comprometido. Realmente me alegraba por ellos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, mi hermano debe estar preguntándose donde estoy. —_sí, seguro_.

Las dos salimos fuera del local y Ángela me llevó en su auto a mi departamento.

Finalmente llegué a mi piso me acerqué a la puerta, sintiéndome cansada. Pude escuchar voces sofocadas del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que supe que no sólo estaba mi hermano y que tendríamos compañía.

Esperaba encontrarme a los chicos alrededor de la mesa verde con cartas en sus manos, pero para nada me había preparado para ver lo que tenía al frente.

Allí, en el sofá color crema que teníamos en el medio de la sala de estar contra la pared, se encontraban sentadas dos personas con los labios unidos. Algo de lo que comúnmente simplemente haría caso omiso y algún sonido de asco en broma.

Pero no eran dos personas cualquiera. No eran Emmett y Rose ni Jacob ni Kate, quienes estaban charlando en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Eran las dos personas que hicieron que mi pecho se comprimiera y mi mundo se viniera abajo.

Edward y Tanya.

_¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto? ¿Por qué?_

Una vocecilla en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza me decía que corriera. Que me fuera de allí, que aquello era demasiado que soportar.

Pero no podía moverme. Estaba completamente paralizada adelante de la puerta principal, viendo cómo los insistentes labios de Tanya se movían contra los de él y el cabello que yo tanto anhelaba tocar era acariciado por las manos de ella.

Un sollozo se permitió paso involuntariamente por entre mis labios, y me maldije a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que el quebrado sonido fue lo suficientemente audible para advertir mi presencia ante todos los presentes.

_Es ahora o nunca. ¡Vete!_

Obviando a las personas que me llamaban por mi nombre, atravesé la sala de estar con mis ojos fijos en el pasillo, en mi camino a la soledad que tanto buscaba y que tanto me había acompañado últimamente. Ya ni siquiera sentía las lágrimas deslizándose por mi piel, me había acostumbrado a esa rutina y era algo que hacía sin darme cuenta.

Atravesé la puerta y la cerré de golpe detrás de mí, sin olvidarme de colocarle el seguro que me permitía mi privacidad.

Me lancé sobre la cama, y dejé que todas las sensaciones me inundaran, dejé que todas ellas se liberaran de mi interior y salieran en forma de sollozos ahogados.

No puedo creer cómo antes podía quejarme por lo 'injusta' que era mi vida. Cuando mi vida era normal y simple y tranquila, cuando las huéspedes no habían aparecido en nuestras vidas. A pesar de que Alice ha intentado por todos los medios lograr que me integre a ellos, mi vida ha ido de mal en peor, ha estado cayendo por una empinada y finalmente ha llegado a lo más hondo.

Perdí a mis amigos. Ellas lograron cegarlos e hipnotizarlos bajo su hechizo, y aunque ellos no se den cuenta, me están lastimando. Pero esa es sólo una cuarta parte del dolor. Porque el principal causante es Edward.

Mi vida se basaba en las ilusiones de una historia de amor entre él y yo, a pesar de que en la realidad aquello fuera prácticamente imposible. Gracias a esas ilusiones era capaz de levantarme por las mañanas, de movilizarme, y de sonreír ante las bromas de Emmett. Pero las pocas que quedaban, ya no existen. Se han destrozado todas, se convirtieron en motas de polvo que salieron por la ventana y que nunca más regresarán a mí.

¿Cómo pude dejar que las ilusiones me consumieran? Sus gestos hacia mí ya lo decían todo, en ellos se leía claramente una estable amistad y nada más que aquello, pero yo seguí siendo una tonta ilusa e ingenua que seguía soñando despierta con su voz susurrándome al oído palabras imposibles de amor.

Unas voces interrumpieron mis realistas pensamientos, unas voces detrás de mi puerta.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? por favor ábreme, ¡Bella! —era la lejana voz de mi hermano Emmett, mientras golpes incesantes retumbaban contra la puerta de madera.

—¡Bella! Tendré que... —su voz se detuvo por otra, una voz femenina. Genial, ¿por qué no me pueden dejar en paz?

—¿Bella? —perfecto. Rosalie.— ¿Podrías abrirme por favor?

Suspiré. No tenía idea de qué quería hablar conmigo, ya que apenas me saludaba cada vez que nos veíamos, pero su tono de voz me decía que no se iba a rendir y que iba a conseguir hablar conmigo así sea a la fuerza.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y trastabillé hacia la puerta, quitándole el seguro y volviéndome a dirigir hacia la cama, sentándome en ella y rebotando ligeramente.

Su escultural figura apareció cuando abrió la puerta. Su expresión no era de lástima ni de sorpresa, simplemente neutral. Aquello no me sorprendió.

—¿Qué? —inquirí con voz débil. Ella suspiró, con exasperación, y se acercó a la cama, deteniéndose al frente de mí.

—¿Es por Edward, verdad? —fue directo al grano, y quedé un poco aturdida ante su forma de hablar.

Traté de recomponer mi sorpresa y me mantuve sin expresión alguna.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Ella resopló por la nariz, y yo subí la mirada para encontrarla con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas.

—Escucha, ya sé que tú lo quieres a él, se te nota en toda la cara. Pero él está con Tanya ahora. —me encogí ante aquello, pero traté de apartar el dolor y tratar con él después—. No tú. Tienes que aceptarlo. Eres todo lo contrario a ella, Bella. Olvídalo.

Y con eso, pisoteó fuera de mi habitación, el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo alejándose con cada determinado paso que daba.

Normalmente, lo que hubiera pasado en situaciones como éstas era debilitarme mucho más de lo que estaba y derramar lágrimas ante la dura realidad.

Pero ya no. Ya no más.

Las palabras de Rosalie, hicieron todo lo contrario.

Encendieron algo dentro de mí, algo que había estado apagado todo este tiempo. La sangre empezó a circular rápidamente a través de mis venas, y sentí la adrenalina inundar todo mi cuerpo.

La tristeza y la melancolía fueron reemplazabas por la furia y la determinación.

Porque ya la débil Bella finalmente se hartó. Se harto de todo, de ser ignorada, de ser pisoteada así sea de forma inconsciente o no, se cansó de tener un corazón débil y de ser cobarde.

Las palabras que Alice siempre me decía ahora tenían tanta razón.

_"Haz algo atrevido en tu vida, no te escondas siempre en las sombras."_

_"No tengas miedo a hacer cambios radicales. Esas son decisiones que de una u otra forma, terminarán positivamente."_

_"No dejes que el miedo te consuma. Supéralo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

Inmediatamente me lamenté ante haberla ignorado tanto tiempo. Ella había hecho tanto por mí, había tratado de tantas formas volverse mi amiga, y yo lo que había hecho era cerrarme y sentir aversión hacia ella por juntarse con Tanya.

Pero Alice simplemente quería ayudarme.

Y ahora sí que sabía, que debía de superar mis miedos.

Y también estaba segura de que ya había llegado el momento.

Y por primera vez, sentía que lo estaba haciendo más que todo para mí misma. Porque necesitaba salir de este caparazón que no me dejaba liberarme. Necesitaba un cambio, necesitaba una nueva confianza. Y sabía muy bien cuál era la forma de conseguirla.

Estaba preparada.

A pesar de estar viendo completamente rojo debido a la repentina ira que me había invadido todos los sentidos, tomé el teléfono bruscamente de la mesita de noche y marqué el único número que sabía que podía ser mi salvación.

A los tres repiques, atendió.

—_¿Hola?_ —se escuchaban las risas de su novio de fondo, pero las obvié.

—Soy yo, Bella. Mira, primero que todo, perdóname por todo. Ya debes saber por qué, por mi actitud tan fría. —mi voz sonaba tan fuerte y viva, y hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

Ella quiso hablar, pero no la dejé.

—Escucha, me da igual si estoy interrumpiendo alguna de tus sesiones de besos, pero esto es importante. Finalmente me he decidido. Yo... acepto.

Ya prácticamente podía ver su sonrisa.

—_¿Qué aceptas? _—su tono de voz indicaba que evidentemente sabía sobre lo que estaba hablando, pero por alguna razón quería que lo dijera en alto.

—Quiero...

_No dudes. Haz a un lado el miedo. Haz a un lado la cobardía._

—_¿Quieres?_ —insistió Alice, sintiendo mi vacilación.

—Quiero... que me hagas un make-over.

* * *

Yeah, ¡fuerte Bella al ataque! xD

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D Espero que les haya agradado. Sé que la situación de Bella todavía no es lo que se puede decir perfecta, pero ya deben saber que habrán cambios de ahora en adelante.

Por cierto, quería avisar que he publicado una nueva historia, **Ladrona de Corazones**. Échenle un vistazo :)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

-Mariale


	8. Makeover

**Nota**: ¡Lo sé! Me he tardado demasiado u.u La verdad es que no hay una excusa que lo justifique, sólo que no he tenido tiempo para entrar en la computadora por más de media hora. Espero que este capítulo recompense la espera, es más o menos largo.

Habían algunos reviews que comentaron lo superficial que Bella se estaba comportando al aceptar querer hacerse un makeover, había hecho una de mis notas del tamaño de la biblia pero prefiero que vean la respuesta en el mismo capítulo. Lo único que puedo decir es que los makeovers no sólo ayudan a mejorar la apariencia, si no que también te ayudan a mejorar el autoestima y a tener más confianza y seguridad en ti misma, y esas son una de las cosas que Bella está buscando.

Otra cosa que me gustaría añadir es que ya hice más o menos un esquema de cada capítulo, y por lo que he calculado lo más seguro es que no sobrepasen los veinte. Aunque quién sabe, yo siempre termino alargándome demasiado. xD

**Capítulo 7: Makeover**

No tenía idea de si era un sueño o no, pero parecía como si miles de gritos retumbaran en mis tímpanos una y otra vez. Poco a poco fui entendiendo las ensordecedoras palabras. Variaban entre distintas amenazas y mi nombre completo siendo llamado.

Solté un quejido de dolor cuando sentí una fuerte y repentina presión en mi costado, como si me hubieran dado un codazo. Mi mente finalmente fue saliendo de la inconsciencia con lentitud.

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez, parpadeando repetidamente cuando la luz matutina que atravesaba mi ventana ardió en mi rostro.

Los gritos regresaron, y rápidamente pude identificar ese dulce pero mordaz tono de voz. _Alice_.

—Ugh. —murmuré mientras me revolvía en la cama, sentándome e irguiéndome en ella. Quedé atontada cuando de pronto algo cayó sobre mi rostro, tapándome la vista, y aparté la tela con mis manos para darme cuenta de que era una de mis camisetas.

Al frente de mí, una atolondrada Alice estaba registrando mi armario, revolviendo entre mis ropas y lanzándolas alrededor de mi habitación, literalmente.

—¡Oye! —exclamé, mi voz pastosa—. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—Tratando de desmentir los rumores —replicó con amargura—. Pero no. ¡Son ciertos! ¡Sólo tienes trapos viejos aquí! —la última frase la gritó con más fuerza, alzando en el acto un pantalón de jean lleno de rasgaduras a lo largo de la tela.

—Por dios Alice —dije flojamente, frotándome el rostro con mis manos—, sólo es ropa.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos por primera vez, y me encogí cuando los vi arder con fuego.

—¿¡Sólo ropa!? —su rostro estaba lleno de incredulidad mientras negaba con la cabeza—. La ropa es… ¡sagrada!

Yo solo pude reír ante su veneración hacia esos pedazos de tela, pero paré abruptamente cuando me fulminó con la mirada.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro ante mi expresión y yo bufé.

—Ya sé, ya sé, tal vez esté exagerando un poco, pero… realmente tengo que conseguirte un buen sentido de la moda —explicó mientras finalmente sacaba unos pantalones de jean y una de esas camisas de botones que había comprado para el trabajo—. Supongo que esto servirá para hoy. ¿Por qué no te vas vistiendo? Yo seguiré viendo tu… —hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia los montones de ropa que yacían en distintas superficies de mi cuarto—. Estos pobres intentos de ropa.

Reí mientras sacudía la cabeza y me levanté para coger la ropa elegida por ella y dirigirme al baño. Tal vez sea un día terrible, pero quién sabe, tal vez resulte algo bueno de todo este 'cambio'.

Mientras me duchaba, pensé en lo que Alice trataría de hacer conmigo. Realmente iba a tratar de mantener una mente abierta, pero ciertamente no dejaría que realicen un cambio extremo conmigo. Hice una mueca ante la imagen mental de mi 'renovado' físico, con el cabello pintado de un asquerosamente falso rubio platinado y ropas no exactamente conservadoras. Tuve que evitar que el vómito saliera de mi boca ante esos pensamientos. _Nunca_ llegaría a esos extremos.

Finalmente salí del baño limpia y con ropa nueva, Alice recibiéndome con una entusiasmada sonrisa. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero la volví a cerrar cuando me di cuenta de que un móvil estaba presionado a su oreja.

—¡Hola Tony! —saludó con un agudo tono de voz. Yo tomé asiento a su lado en mi cama, haciendo una mueca cuando vi la ropa regada sobre las sábanas.

—Claro que sí —dijo Alice—. Las dos están muy bien. Aunque tu víctima no tanto —rió mirándome y yo le alcé una ceja.

Siguió conversando asuntos sin importancia cuando de pronto trancó, el sonido de la tapa cerrándose sobresaltándome.

—Ya es hora —sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes—. Luego nos haremos cargo de tu cuarto. ¡Vamos! —salió de mi habitación, y yo suspiré, preparándome mentalmente y siguiéndola luego de tomar mi bolso y gafas conmigo.

Durante el recorrido en el _Porsche_ de Alice – el cual nunca dejaba de sorprenderme cada vez que lo veía – ella me explicó que estaríamos viendo al primo de Rosalie para ayudarme con el cambio. Yo hice una mueca inevitablemente. ¿_Rosalie_?

—¿Ella sabe que lo vamos a ver? —pregunté con miedo.

Alice se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No le dije nada, pero estoy segura de que si se entera no le importará. Además, Anthony adorará trabajar contigo. —sonrió y yo bufé.

—Pues más te vale que no se entere. Esa chica me odia con toda su alma. —murmuré mirando el cálido paisaje de San Francisco. La escuché suspirar a mi lado.

—Bella, no es que te odie. Es que… bueno, estoy segura que todo sería muy diferente si se hubieran conocido de otra forma. Ella es muy protectora con respecto a sus amigas, y… —gruñó, y yo fruncí el ceño, enviando de golpe mi mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella tiene miedo, Bella. Eso es todo. —mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse. ¿Miedo? ¿De _mí_? Solté una risa sarcástica.

—Claro, Alice. ¿No pudiste darme una mentira mejor?

—Sabía que no me creerías —murmuró por lo bajo—. Lo que quiero decir Bella, es que ella apoya la relación de Tanya con Edward —ignoré la opresión que sus palabras le dieron a mi pecho y continué prestándole atención—, y le da miedo que tú te entrometas. Porque sabe que tu relación con él es más profunda que la de esos dos. Por eso no te trata exactamente bien.

—Oh dios, ¿sigues con eso? —gemí recostando mi cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

—Está bien, no me creas, niña terca —se burló y yo rodé los ojos—. Pero lo que te digo es la completa verdad.

Ignoré sus palabras, el resto del camino teniendo la ensordecedora música reemplazando el silencio. Muy pronto Alice estacionó el Porsche a un lado de la carretera, al frente de una torre increíblemente alta a la cual le calculaba entre veinte y treinta pisos. El edificio destacaba por sus traslúcidas ventanas de vidrio de un suave tono turquesa – _toda_ la arquitectura era de vidrio. Fruncí el ceño cuando miré la amplia y ostentosa entrada, y mi boca se entreabrió cuando me di cuenta _dónde_ estábamos.

—Alice… ¿¡qué estamos haciendo en el Intercontinental!? —exclamé, mi voz haciéndose más aguda y fuerte con cada palabra.

El Intercontinental era definitivamente el hotel más importante de San Francisco, y era conocido como uno de los principales sitios de interés de toda California. Siempre que pasaba al lado del gran hotel no podía evitar observarlo con maravilla, preguntándome por qué nunca había entrado si había vivido en esta ciudad desde hacía más de cinco años, cuando entré en la universidad. Pero claro, ¿qué haría una chica como yo en ese hotel de cinco estrellas? No sólo eso, si no que no parecía de cinco, si no de diez. Ni quería imaginarme cuál podría ser el costo de una noche allí.

Alice me dio una sonrisa, al parecer divertida ante mi reacción.

—Anthony se está hospedando aquí. Él vive en Los Ángeles, trabaja como maquillador de celebridades y también los ayuda a elegir los atuendos para la Alfombra Roja y todos esos eventos importantes…

Siguió divagando sobre tal Anthony, pero no pude concentrarme en sus palabras debido a que no podía salir de mi estado de impresión. Me había imaginado un día recorriendo la ciudad con Alice, observando distintas tiendas mientras ella elegía atuendos y luego una pequeña renovación en la peluquería… ¿pero _esto_?

¿En qué me había metido Alice?

Un joven que parecía estar en sus veintes, enfundado en el uniforme del hotel se nos acercó, y Alice y yo nos bajábamos mientras ella le entregaba sus llaves al chico para que estacionara su llamativo automóvil. Me acerqué a Alice, y las dos nos dirigimos silenciosamente hacia la entrada.

Iba a atravesar las amplias puertas transparentes, cuando sentí una mano rodear mi muñeca gentilmente y me volteé para encontrármela con sus ojos fijos en mí, una expresión intranquila enmascarando su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí cuando vi que no hablaba. Ella suspiró, soltando el agarre y dejando caer su pálido brazo.

—Bella, tú sabes que me importas mucho, ¿verdad?

Yo fruncí el ceño. Generalmente las charlas que empezaban así traían malas noticias.

—¿Pasó algo de lo que no quiera enterarme?

Ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—No. Es sólo que… quiero que sepas que te considero como una amiga muy cercana, a pesar de que no hemos compartido mucho. Hago esto por ti porque quiero verte feliz, porque sé que tu vida cambiará para bien. No quiero que pienses que quiero convertirte en la próxima Miss Zorra ni nada por el estilo. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero no te das cuenta de eso; tu vida mejorará si tienes una mejor autoestima, y es obvio la tuya está por los suelos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Es que no quiero que creas que yo—

—Hey —la interrumpí, sonriendo suavemente ante sus palabras—, no te preocupes por nada de eso, después de todo, ¿no fui yo la que te llamé desesperada? —reí, tratando de aligerar el repentino nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su pequeña figura.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, sólo que no quiero que te sientas presionada por mí. Prométeme que si en el transcurso del día te sientes arrepentida y quieres parar, me lo dirás. No trataré de meterme en tu vida de nuevo.

Yo asentí mientras la sonrisa seguía intacta en mi cara, sabiendo que la decisión tomada no cambiaría. Tal vez sienta un poco de arrepentimiento por dentro —en realidad ya lo estaba sintiendo, sobre todo cuando Alice nombró a Anthony— pero toda mi vida había estado sumida en la cobardía, y mi interior me decía que era hora de un cambio. Ya debía dar el salto. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, aprendería de ellas, porque eso sólo me daría más experiencia en la vida y me ayudaría a crecer.

Repentinamente fui viendo cómo el rostro de Alice se iluminaba, y fue como si le hubieran recargado las baterías, su burbujeante y activa personalidad regresando instantáneamente.

Ella volvió a tomarme de la muñeca, esta vez arrastrándome hacia el área de recepción. El lugar era impresionante. El suelo era de un brillante mármol por el que podía ver reflejado nuestros apurados pasos, mientras que las paredes eran de una madera oscura, dándole un toque cálido al espacio. De mi lado izquierdo provenía la luz, la cual se intercalaba a través de las láminas de vidrio que sustituían la pared y era ligeramente opacada por las elegantes y finas cortinas blancas que iban desde el alto techo hasta el suelo.

Junto a los largos ventanales se ubicaba la zona de espera, una larga alfombra marrón oscura debajo de los muebles marrones y dorados que descansaban en el lugar. Decir que el diseño era lujoso era poco.

Finalmente nos acercamos a la recepción, y luego de esperar por una pareja que ya estaba siendo atendida, una mujer vestida elegantemente nos recibió. Alice le informó que veníamos a visitar a Anthony Rotbury, y luego de que la recepcionista hiciera unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, nos informó que el mismo Anthony avisó que esperáramos aquí ya que él vendría a buscarnos.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en uno de los mullidos muebles caoba mientras esperábamos, y aparentemente mi nerviosismo afectó a Alice ya que terminó explotando a mi lado.

—¡Me vas a volver loca! ¡Deja de mover la pierna! —no me había dado cuenta de que mi pierna había estado temblando, mi pie pisoteando contra el suelo rápidamente.

—Lo siento. —le di una sonrisa compungida y ella simplemente rodó los ojos. Sus ojos de pronto pasaron de mi rostro a un punto lejano a mi lado, y una gran sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Yo, confundida, me volteé para encontrarme con una persona mirando en nuestra dirección con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras con paso rápido.

El hombre era realmente apuesto. Su piel era de un tono bronceado, su complexión más o menos musculosa mientras que sus ojos eran de un vivo color grisáceo y su cabello rubio y liso. Traté de evitar alzar una ceja cuando me percaté de su un-poco-demasiado-llamativo atuendo. Una camiseta celeste se adhería a su pecho y abdominales mientras que ésta era combinada con unos pantalones ajustados de un fuerte color amarillo. La camiseta era cubierta por una chaqueta blanca abierta.

—¡Mi pequeña campanita! —exclamó mirando a Alice y ella se levantó para abrazarlo efusivamente mientras reía relajadamente.

—¡Tony! —exclamó, separándose de él y enviando su mirada hacia mí—. Mira, ésta es tu próxima víctima. Te presento a Bella Swan.

Sentí el rubor tomar control de mis mejillas cuando su analizadora mirada se posó en mí, sus ojos grises observándome detenidamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y extendió una mano hacia mí.

—Bella. Realmente apropiado. Mucho gusto, cariño. —me percaté de un leve acento sureño en su voz cuando se dirigió hacia mí por primera vez. Yo, todavía sonrosada, me levanté del sofá y extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la mía, pero en vez de sacudirla la llevó a sus labios y dejó un breve beso en el dorso.

Alice rió ante mi enrojecimiento, y luego de las presentaciones 'Tony' nos dirigió hacia los ascensores para llevarnos a su habitación correspondiente.

Realmente no sabía a qué me refería cuando dije 'habitación'. Eso era cualquier cosa menos una habitación. En el momento en que crucé la puerta, me encontré con una de las suites más ostentosas que antes había visto. La sala de estar era grande y espaciosa, los ventanales sustituyendo dos de las paredes. No hacía falta prender alguna luz, ya que la solar iluminaba todo el espacio. El suelo era de una madera oscura, dándole un toque hogareño al departamento. Junto a una de las paredes de ventanales había una lámpara y dos muebles individuales color crema, debajo de éstos una alfombra blanca afelpada, y junto a la otra había una gran mesa de comedor con velas y detalles encima y sillas rodeándola. Al lado izquierdo, el contrario a las paredes transparentes que formaban una L, se encontraba una pequeña cocina, pero no por el tamaño era menos lujosa. Yo miraba todo con incredulidad, tratando de imaginarme lo increíbles que serían las habitaciones si la sala de estar era así.

—Pueden ponerse cómodas, chicas. Yo volveré en unos minutos. —Anthony nos dio una sonrisa para luego alejarse y adentrarse a un pasillo que se ubicaba al lado de la cocina, en dirección a la izquierda.

Alice prácticamente dio saltitos hacia los muebles beige, saltando y rebotando sobre uno de ellos. Yo solté unas risitas mientras me acercaba tranquilamente y me sentaba en el mueble contrario.

—¿No te parece genial esto? Te prometo que ahorraré y me reservaré esta suite por un fin de semana completo. —Alice musitó con una mirada soñadora.

Yo sonreí. A pesar de todo, yo no podía decir lo mismo. Aparte de que me tomaría un milenio ahorrar para una noche aquí, ¿cuál sería el caso si disfrutaba de ella sin compañía?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alice alzó la voz.

—¡Mi lista! ¿Ya lo planeaste todo, verdad?

Estaba hablando con Anthony, quien se acercaba con una pequeña libreta color rosa en su mano. Él tomó asiento al lado de Alice, y los dos empezaron a revisar con su mirada lo que fuera que estuviera escrito en el pequeño bloc.

—Alice —advertí, ella subiendo la mirada de la hoja para mirarme—… ¿qué has estado planeando?

Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se curvó en sus labios, y yo tragué fuertemente.

—Míralo por ti misma, —Anthony me entregó la libreta y yo la tomé, inmediatamente enfocando mi vista en las palabras escritas.

En el tope, escrito con letras grandes, estaba la frase '_Horario de Bella – Día Uno'_ y debajo de ésta estaban enlistados numerosos puntos y programaciones, entre ellos citas para masajes, renovaciones y tratamientos relajantes. Yo leía todo boquiabierta, y mis ojos sólo lograron abrirse más cuando pasé la página, donde estaba anotada otra lista con el título de '_Día Dos'_.

—¡Alice! ¡Esto es una exageración! —me quejé mientras cerraba la libreta y alzaba la mirada hacia la de ella.

—Hey, ya sé que tal vez pueda parecerte un poco desmesurado, pero todo esto valdrá la pena. Logrará convertirte en una nueva y renovada persona, y no me refiero sólo a la parte física. —Anthony replicó sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente, y luego de unos segundos, sólo fui capaz de responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Así que, ¿quieres continuar? —Alice cuestionó.

Yo sonreí, y eso fue lo único que tomó para convencerlos a los dos.

-----------

…_¿Por qué no había aceptado hacer esto antes?_

El pensamiento recorrió mi mente fugazmente, y no pude evitar concordar con ello. ¿Cómo pude haber dudado de Alice?

Lo que había comenzado como una tortura de embellecimiento, resultó ser una tortura en el paraíso. En realidad, ni siquiera podía llamársele tortura. Esto era el paraíso en el paraíso.

El '_Día Uno'_ como Alice lo había nombrado, se conformaba de una serie de actividades terapéuticas en el spa del Intercontinental. El día comenzó con un buen masaje relajante que me dejó en un estado entumecido pero despejado y plácido. Le siguió una lección de yoga, realmente no sabía por qué Alice me había integrado en esa clase pero según ella era para '_encontrar el equilibrio entre la mente y el físico'_.

Ella no pudo tener más razón con esa frase. Luego de la hora y media de ejercicios de yoga, mi cuerpo se sentía tan sereno como mis pensamientos. Por primera vez no me estaba ahogando en mis problemas, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos.

Le siguió un taller de expresión corporal. Me encontraba ligeramente nerviosa con éste en particular, debido a que se basaba en dejar que el cuerpo fluyera con movimientos durante el que se liberan los estados emocionales bloqueados. En otras palabras, debía hacer un loco baile improvisado.

Pero, incluso para mi sorpresa, lo hice. Sí, Bella Swan, bailando. La relajante música que variaba con distintos sonidos del bosque y las instrucciones de la guía me ayudaron completamente, e incluso solté algunas lágrimas sin darme cuenta. A pesar de sentirme apenada cuando me di cuenta de ello, la guía me dijo que eso era completamente normal y que sólo me ayudaría a soltarme. Teníamos que hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, y quedé estupefacta en el momento que los abrí al terminar la sesión; la mayoría de las personas tenían el rostro destrozado con sus lágrimas, dándome cuenta que no era la única que había liberado mis sentimientos.

El día continuó con más actividades liberantes e interactivas. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan relajada, calmada… simplemente feliz. Incluso hablé sobre mis inseguridades en una actividad grupal. Lo mejor de todo era que ninguno decía alguna palabra, simplemente me escuchaban y prestaban atención.

Luego le siguieron varios tratamientos de belleza, pero no pude sentir ni una pizca de enojo o mortificación. Ni siquiera cuando me restregaron toda la cara con una asquerosa sustancia verde. Estaba tan relajada que me era imposible molestarme.

Todo aquello dio paso al final del día uno, y por consiguiente, al día dos.

Al contrario del día uno, este sí que resultó ser la peor tortura de las torturas. Al igual que el día anterior, Anthony nos llevó a su suite, sólo esa vez él estuvo prácticamente encima de mí durante todo el día.

Todo empezó con una 'lección' para mejorar mi autoestima. Fue realmente ridículo cuando Alice me obligó a verme en un espejo sin anteojos ni alguna coleta recogiendo mi cabello, y a decir diez cualidades de mi físico mientras me miraba. Aunque me pareció una tontería al principio, me costó realmente decirlo con significado. Tuve que intentarlo más de tres veces para que Alice me creyera y que no pareciera que lo estuviera leyendo de un libreto.

Luego de aquello prosiguieron con el maquillaje. No era algo que me emocionara, y afortunadamente, Anthony no me saturó el rostro ni me pintó como un payaso. Mientras lo hacía me indicaba los procedimientos y por suerte eran fáciles y pocos. Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que no era necesario aplicarme mucho maquillaje ya que tenía una belleza natural que no debía ser ocultada.

Los dos me obligaron, literalmente, a dejar de utilizar las gafas. Antes yo utilizaba lentes de contacto, pero cuando cumplí los diecisiete años empecé a utilizar los anteojos ya que me sentía más cómoda ocultando mis ojos. Alice, de alguna forma, supo que estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que me incomodaba meterme esas cosas en los ojos. Finalmente me rendí, y acepté utilizarlos. No me sorprendí cuando me los entregó, ya graduados para la miopía. La pequeña duende ya sabía mi respuesta después de todo; aunque sí me dejó incrédula el comentario de Anthony sobre lo especiales y grandes que eran mis ojos marrones y que no debía de esconderlos. De todos modos, me permitieron guardar mis antiguos anteojos, para utilizarlos ocasionalmente.

El vestuario fue una parte realmente difícil. Yo era una persona muy selectiva, y de los cientos de atuendos que Anthony tenía para mí elegí menos de la cuarta parte del total. Alice incluso me amenazó, pero de alguna extraña forma que desconozco logré ganar la batalla. No eran estrambóticos ni estrafalarios, aunque sí mostraban más piel de lo que quería. Pero no podía quejarme, Alice y Anthony habían hecho tanto por mí, y si ellos decían que este cambio era para bien, debía de hacerles caso. De todos modos, estos vestidos obviamente no eran regalados. Era obvio que eran prestados y debía de entregarlos tiempo después. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

También fue difícil la elección de zapatos, ya que Alice me decía que ya era una mujer adulta y que debía de empezar a aprender a utilizar tacones. Me retracté al principio, pero al final terminé aceptando un par de sandalias con tacones no tan bajos pero tampoco tan altos.

El final del día llegó, y yo todavía no había visto nada de lo que habían hecho conmigo. Anthony y Alice realmente habían trabajado duramente conmigo, incluso estuvieron más de dos horas trabajando con mi cabello. Me sentía como si estuviera en uno de esos shows donde le hacen renovaciones a la gente y al final del programa revelaban tu nueva apariencia a todo el mundo. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa y entusiasmada a la vez.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Alice llamó a mi lado, y yo abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de que me había estado quedando dormida mientras Anthony había estado dándole los últimos toques a mi cabello. Ya no tenía sus manos en mi cabeza, por lo que supuse que había terminado.

Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras observaba mi 'renovado' pelo. —Wow, le tengo envidia a tu cabello. ¿Cambiamos?

Yo reí suavemente, y empecé a llevar una mano para tocar mis hebras pero ella le dio un manotazo, haciéndome soltar un pequeño quejido.

—No puedes tocarlo hasta que lo veas —rió—. Y a eso era a lo que quería llegar. Ya es hora.

Sentí las ansias envolverme. Obviamente se refería a que finalmente podía ver el resultado final, y lo que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel era que no me agradara mi nuevo cambio. ¿Y si todo salía mal?...

—Quita esa cara de perrito asustado y ve a cambiarte. Vamos, —Alice me tomó de la mano y me levantó de la silla. La pequeña pero fuerte chica me dirigió hacia uno de los baños que se encontraban en el pasillo, y solté un grito ahogado cuando vi adentro.

—¿Y esto? —cuestioné en un hilo de voz cuando toqué con delicadeza el vestido que descansaba sobre la larga encimera. Era uno de los que Anthony había traído y que realmente me había encantado, pero por más que tratara no podía verme a mí misma enfundada en tan precioso traje. Era demasiado lindo para mí, por lo que terminé ignorándolo, aunque anhelándolo.

—No pude evitar notar cómo lo veías cuando Tony lo trajo. No supe por qué no lo escogiste, pero me decidí a regalártelo.

—¿Regalar? —inquirí, confusa—. Alice, todos esos vestidos que escogimos son prestados, ¿cierto?

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada, para después reír.

—¿Prestados? ¿Quién te dijo eso Bells? Yo… digamos que fui capaz de costear todo lo que hicimos en estos dos días. Además, como Anthony es primo de Rosalie no fue un precio muy—

—¿¡Pagaste todo _esto_!? —Exploté, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Alice, de verdad que no puedo aceptarlo, es… demasiado. Demasiado para mí. No puedo—

—Cállate —quedé en shock cuando dijo aquello firmemente—. Lo hice por que quise, no porque te tenga lástima o algo por el estilo. Quiero ser tu amiga. Quiero ayudarte. Por favor, ni te atrevas a salir con eso de que no puedes aceptarlo, ni menos trates de pagármelo de vuelta. Pregúntaselo a cualquiera; cuando yo doy algo por mi propia voluntad, no me gusta que me lo repaguen. ¿Entiendes?

Yo simplemente asentí, aturdida, y ella rompió su mordaz fachada con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba segura que le daría dolor de mejillas.

—Bien. Me alegro que hayamos podido entendernos, —soltó unas risitas y yo rodé los ojos.

—Realmente puedes ser un pequeño diablillo cuando te lo propones, Alice Brandon. —ella volvió a reír ante mi réplica.

—Lo sé.

—Pero aún así, te quiero. De verdad, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y no podría pedir por más. Has hecho tanto por mí. —no la miré a los ojos mientras lo decía. Se me hacía increíblemente difícil expresar mis sentimientos, ya era un gran paso vociferar aquello. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Mi gratitud hacia ella era inmensa, y no había ninguna forma de poder mostrarle lo mucho que agradecía su compañía.

Me dio una cálida sonrisa para luego abrazarme.

—Tú también eres una gran amiga. Mi mejor amiga. —sentí mis ojos aguarse y las dos terminamos riendo ligeramente.

—Bien, entonces te dejaré para que te cambies. Ni te atrevas mirarte en el espejo, ¿eh? ¡Porque lo sabré! —amenazó mientras sonreía y cuando envié la mirada al espejo, alcé las cejas cuando vi que lo había tapado con una manta negra. Aunque simplemente podía apartarla para verme, ella tenía razón. Esa chica podía saber si mentía o no con una impresionante facilidad.

Ella me dejó sola, y yo empecé a cambiarme con manos temblorosas. Me coloqué el vestido procurando no desarreglar mi cabello ni tocármelo, y me lo acomodé ciegamente, aunque con mis manos palpé mi cuerpo para asegurarme que cubría las partes adecuadas y estaba bien colocado.

Inhalando y exhalando lentamente, volví a pasar las manos por mi vestido y con eso abrí la puerta y atravesé el pasillo.

Anthony y Alice estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar, y a los dos se les desencajó las mandíbulas cuando posaron sus ojos en mí. Yo me ruboricé ante sus miradas. Ansiosa por verme, me dirigí al largo espejo que estaba colocado en una esquina al lado contrario de la cocina, y mi propia mandíbula llegó al piso cuando me observé por primera vez.

_¿Quién es esa?_ Pensé mientras miraba mi figura, mi _nueva yo_. Me veía tan diferente. Pero de forma positiva. Mis ojos tenían un extraño brillo que refulgía bajo la tenue luz de la sala de estar, y me sorprendí cuando vi mi rostro escaso de maquillaje. Apenas se basaba en un poco de brillo en mis labios y sombra en los ojos, y aún así, me veía completamente diferente e… _increíble_. Mi cabello, antes sin forma, estaba peinado con naturales ondas que caían en mi espalda y enmarcaban mi rostro. Se veía con vida, y no apagado como antes.

Mi cuerpo fue lo que me dejó más asombrada. El vestido abrazaba las partes exactas de mi silueta y por primera vez en mis veinticinco años de vida consideré que tenía un buen cuerpo. El vestido de seda era de un color azul marino y brillante la cual se amoldaba a mi pecho y debajo de éste estaba ajustado un corto pedazo de tela del mismo color el cual se amarraba en forma de lazo en la parte de atrás; y debajo de éste el vestido caía libremente hasta arriba de la rodilla. Mis hombros estaban expuestos debido a que el traje era sin mangas, y mi cuello era enmarcado por un collar plateado que Anthony me había regalado más temprano. Era prácticamente la primera vez que enseñaba mis piernas, y no pude evitar notar lo bien que se veían junto con el vestido. Como toque final tenía puesto uno de los pares de sandalias con tacón que había elegido, y era como si ese toque lograra añadir más sutileza al conjunto completo.

No tenía palabras… Estaba estupefacta.

No me di cuenta que había estado llorando hasta que sentí las gotas deslizarse por mi mentón, luego de pasarme las manos por las mejillas me volteé hacia Alice y Anthony, quienes se encontraban a mi lado sonriendo alegremente.

—N-no sé que decir… —tartamudeé torpemente y enseguida sentí los brazos de Alice envolverme.

—Oh, Bella. Te ves tan hermosa. Estoy tan feliz por ti. —Alice exclamó mientras me tenía apretada entre sus brazos y me separé para darle una llorosa sonrisa.

—No puedo creerlo. Tan sólo… ¡mira eso! —señalé hacia el espejo mientras reía ligeramente—. Me veo tan…

—Sorprendente. Preciosa. —dijo Anthony quien se acercó a mí, y yo no tardé en abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Oh, Anthony… no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí… eres grandioso… —murmuré en el abrazo.

—No hay de qué, Bella. Cualquier cosa por una chica tan linda como tú. —respondió con ese definido acento sureño y yo me sonrojé. Luego de separarnos, volvía verme en el espejo. Todavía me parecía tan irreal todo… ni siquiera lo había asimilado. Le sonreí al reflejo. Me veía… _hermosa_.

En eso Alice se me acercó, las dos viéndonos a través del reflejo.

—Bella, ¿estás feliz?

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Parecía como si mis cuerdas vocales estuvieran bloqueadas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bien. Porque eso es lo único que importa aquí.

Anthony se acercó por el otro lado, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

—Campanita tiene razón. Más importante que la apariencia, es tu felicidad y confianza. Que te sientes cómoda contigo misma.

Los dos tenían razón. Y era verdad, me sentía cómoda conmigo misma. Con mi _físico_. ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a llegar el día en el que admitiera eso?

Alice se volvió a acercar cuando Anthony se excusó, una sonrisa ahora un tanto traviesa mostrándose en su rostro.

—Ya verás cómo quedará Edward. Te apuesto a que se derretirá cuando ponga sus ojos en ti. Bella, este viernes nos reuniremos todo los chicos, y es tu oportunidad para mostrar tu nuevo cambio y nueva seguridad. ¿Qué te parece?

Me sorprendí cuando recordé cómo había empezado todo esto. Había comenzado por todo el lío de Tanya y Edward; y lo había olvidado completamente. Pero ahora ya no veía esa la razón del por qué hice este cambio.

Aunque además de hacerlo por mí misma, también quería mostrarles, a _ellos_, que también podía ser feliz sin depender de su presencia. Alice me dijo una y otra vez lo radiante que mi rostro se veía, como nunca antes, y que la confianza irradiaba de mí misma. Y aquello podía verlo cuando observaba mi reflejo, me sentía llena de confianza, y mi autoestima había aumentado notablemente. Porque me di cuenta de aún siendo yo misma y no pareciendo una barbie como Tanya, podía ser capaz de mostrar mi propia belleza.

Y quería que todos lo supieran. Y lo harían este viernes.

Yo me volteé hacia Alice, y le sonreí como respuesta.

Ellos, finalmente, se darían cuenta de que podía sobrevivir muy bien sin su compañía, y me encontraba emocionada por aquello.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasará 'el viernes'?

Espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer! :)

-Mariale


	9. Plan Fallido

**Capítulo 8: Plan Fallido**

Traté de acompasar mi desigual respiración, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente mientras tomaba lentas bocanadas de aire a través de mi nariz e imaginaba cosas lindas por debajo de mis párpados. Cualquier cosa, en realidad. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ser capaz de distraerme.

Pero toda imagen que se proyectaba en mi mente siempre dirigía a _la misma cosa_.

Miles de escenas conmigo como protagonista y un extremadamente corto vestido, en una pista llena de luces y atestada de gente.

La escena siempre terminando conmigo tropezándome o haciendo el ridículo de alguna forma.

No importaba lo mucho que aquella renovación me hubiera cambiado, siempre iba a haber una pizca de inseguridad deambulando dentro de mí.

Abrí los ojos, topándome con la mirada furtiva de Jenny. Ella inmediatamente apartó sus curiosos ojos y los fijó en la pantalla de su monitor, aparentando trabajar. Le envié una mirada asesina—al principio podía aguantar las ojeadas hacia mí y mi nueva apariencia pero ya cualquier mirada me tenía hasta los nervios.

Y el hecho de que en unas horas llegaría _el_ momento, por el que Alice ha estado esperando con tantas ansias y el que yo tanto he temido, no ayudaba para nada a mi humor.

Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Volví a enviar mi mirada hacia los números que indicaban la hora en la pantalla, y solté aire temblorosamente cuando me di cuenta que faltaba un minuto para que fueran las cuatro en punto.

_Vamos, Bella. Tienes unos cincuenta segundos para calmarte._

Cincuenta segundos. Oh dios.

—¿No vas a salir?

Subí la mirada para encontrarme con los mismos ojos curiosos de Jenny. Resistí el impulso de fulminarla con la mirada y asentí con la cabeza quedamente, viendo en la pantalla de mi computador que ya el minuto había pasado y ya no eran las tres, si no las cuatro.

Las cuatro.

Recogí mis cosas y salí con Jenny sobre mis talones, despidiéndome de ella cortantemente en la puerta. Me acerqué al lugar que Alice me había indicado; y en efecto, allí estaba en todo su esplendor el transporte amarillo del camino hacia mi miseria.

Ella se volteó hacia mí, sentada en el asiento del conductor. Sonriéndome, palmó a su lado mientras su sonrisa se tornaba un tanto maliciosa. Haciéndole una mueca abrí la puerta del pasajero y me senté a su lado.

—¿Emocionada? ¡No puedo creer que ya sea _viernes_!

Sentí un revolvimiento en mi estómago ante la palabra con _«v»_.

—¿Qué crees, Al? Siento que vomitaré en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes por eso. Te conozco muy bien, ya llevo tres bolsas para "emergencias" en mi bolso, —me guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la calzada y tomaba el camino por la carretera. Yo me enterré en mi asiento mientras soltaba un gemido.

Ella rió. —No te pongas así, Bella. Que no es para tanto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Habrá alguien en casa de Jasper? —ignoré sus palabras y pregunté directamente lo que había estado en mi mente desde hace bastante tiempo. Según lo planeado por Alice, iríamos a casa de Jasper —donde ella todavía vivía, ya que se estaría mudando a un nuevo departamento en más o menos un mes— para que las dos nos arregláramos y vistiéramos para el club, al cual nos presentaríamos a las ocho. No me quejé por el hecho de que Alice hubiera tomado cuatro horas de mi tiempo para ello. Estaba segura que la mayoría sería para calmarme y prepararme para el esperado momento.

Lo que más me tenía ansiosa era el hecho de que los chicos no tenían idea de mi cambio. Durante toda esta semana la pequeña duende planificadora decidió que sería mejor mantener ocultada mi nueva apariencia hasta el día de hoy, donde les enseñaría a todos mi nueva yo. Aunque sí empecé a utilizar unas pocas nuevas prendas, seguí recogiéndome el pelo y utilizando mis anteojos para que ellos no se percataran de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

—Jasper todavía está trabajando, pero sobre las chicas no sé —le envié una mirada aprensiva y ella procuró calmarme rápidamente—. Ellas no te van a ver todavía, Bells. Llegaremos y nos encerraremos en mi habitación. A las ocho saldremos, nos encontraremos con ellos en el club y ¡bam! ¡sorpresa! —soltó unas risitas al final y yo sonreí nerviosamente.

Siete minutos más tarde ya estábamos subiendo por el ascensor en camino al departamento. Alice llevaba unas mínimo diez bolsas en sus manos, y cuando le pregunté qué llevaba allí adentro no quise saber más cuando me dijo que era lo que íbamos a necesitar para alistarnos. Por un momento me pregunté seriamente si esta vez sería una tortura peor que la del día con Anthony y Alice.

Al llegar a la puerta, mi corazón cayó a mi estómago cuando una hermosa mujer rubia abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Alice estaba buscando sus llaves. Estaba vestida casualmente, por lo que supe que todavía no planeaban arreglarse para el encuentro de esta noche. Ella envió su sorprendida mirada hacia mí y sonrió un tanto falsamente.

—¡Hola Bella! Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí.

—Hola Tanya, —saludé con desgana, sin tratar de sonreír. Sabía que sería tarea imposible.

—Viene a ayudarme a cambiarme. Ahora, si nos disculpas, ¿podemos pasar? —intervino Alice con tono cortante. Nunca antes la había visto interactuar de aquella manera con Tanya; aunque su relación nunca se había basado en una fuerte amistad como la de Tanya y Rosalie, siempre se trataban cordialmente.

Tanya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y sin alguna palabra más, se apartó para permitirnos el paso. Alice pasó por delante, tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome hacia su habitación rápidamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté cuando Alice cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras. Me quedé en blanco cuando observé la habitación, maravillada. La había visto antes, cuando Jasper tenía el departamento para él sólo, pero sin duda Alice se había encargado de unas cuantas renovaciones en ella. Ahora la habitación estaba decorada con tonalidades pasteles y una lujosa cama tamaño king, cuando anteriormente era un cuarto simple de paredes blancas y un colchón individual de delgadas sábanas celestes.

—Sinceramente _pensaba_ que era una buena chica antes, no sé cómo tardé en darme cuenta de lo cabeza hueca que era. —hizo una mueca y yo la miré cautelosamente.

—Alice, no me importa si eres amiga de ella. No digas esas cosas por mí—

—Estoy siendo honesta. ¿Cómo no puedes creer lo que te digo luego de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas? —su mirada era un poco dolida y yo inmediatamente me sentí culpable.

—Lo siento. Sí que confío en ti, es sólo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto de tener amigas. Nunca antes había tenido.

Me sonrió ampliamente. —Bueno, ahora tienes una. Bien, qué dices, ¿manos a la obra? —frotó sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban y yo reí mientras asentía con la cabeza, aliviada por la rapidez en la que la tensión se había desvanecido.

----------

Salí del baño con pasos nerviosos y temblorosos, mis ojos fijos en los tacones que estaban torturando mis pobres pies.

Subí la mirada con una mueca nerviosa, encontrándome con los sorprendidos orbes celestes de Alice. Ella se veía realmente encantadora esta noche. Su piel pálida contrastaba con un hermoso vestido de seda azul claro. A pesar de su corta longitud le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía un escote en forma de V, donde se apretaba por debajo de sus pechos para después caer libremente. Su cabello seguía teniendo su mismo alocado y burbujeante estilo de siempre, y en sus pies llevaba unas bailarinas plateadas. La envidié — ¿por qué ella podía llevar ese tipo de zapatos y yo debía llevar unos tacones monstruosos? Bueno, con monstruosos me refería a que apenas se alzaban del suelo, pero aún así, podían representar un arma letal.

—¡Impresionante! —chilló, y yo le envié una mirada de advertencia para que bajara la voz.

Ella lo pasó por alto. —Seguro que ya se fueron. Aún así, da igual, Bella. ¡Te ves estupenda! —se acercó a mí y me abrazó, para luego acercarme hacia el espejo de larga longitud. Tuve un déjà vu momentáneamente ante la escena, recordándome la primera vez que me vi cambiada en el _Intercontinental_.

—¡Mírate! —chilló y yo reí mientras observaba mi rostro.

—Ya lo había hecho, Al. ¿Lo hice bien entonces? —la miré dudosamente y ella me dio una mirada escéptica.

—¿Cómo que si lo hiciste bien? ¡Te salió perfecto! Creo que podrías ser una maquilladora profesional. —sugirió y yo rodé los ojos mientras soltaba un 'claro'. Volví a observarme en el espejo con una sonrisa. Esta vez Alice y yo habíamos acordado que sería yo quien me arreglaría, siguiendo los pasos que había aprendido el día de la renovación. Me maquillé lo mejor posible, recordando los consejos que Anthony me había dado. Terminé por ponerme un vestido para fiestas que Alice había elegido, diciendo que 'estaba hecho para ser usado por mí'. El vestido era ciertamente algo que yo no elegiría, sobre todo por el color, pero tuve que concordar con ella cuando me lo vi puesto. Extrañamente me quedaba a la perfección.

Era un vestido de tela rosa pastel de más o menos el mismo estilo que el de Alice. Tenía un escote en forma de V que afortunadamente no era desmesurado, mientras se adhería a mi cintura para luego caer en forma de pliegues. Era simple, pero mi estilo. Los combinaba con unos tacones bajos plateados, un detalle en piedras destacando en las ligaduras que rodeaban el pie.

Mi cabello caía en ondas, dándole un aire de libertad. Mi maquillaje era suave, tal y como Anthony me había enseñado. Un simple toque por aquí y por allá, y estaba lista y preparada para la fiesta.

Al menos en la apariencia. Mi preparación mental todavía no subía de cero.

—Faltan quince minutos para que vayamos saliendo. Ya para este entonces todos estarán llegando. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ansiosa? ¿Ganas de vomitar? —me miró expectante y yo hice una mueca.

—Creo que lo último.

—Te aguantarás. No querrás arruinar el vestido, ¿verdad? —me dio una mirada retadora y yo negué con la cabeza, a lo que ella sonrió brillantemente.

—Bien. Ahora te repetirás en la cabeza, _"estoy buenísima, le patearé el culo a Tanya y haré babear a Edward"_, ¿bien? —alzó una ceja y yo rodé los ojos ante la tarea, pero aún así me senté en el borde de la cama mientras ella terminaba de retocarse y empecé a tratar de calmar mis nervios, y aunque me pareciera de lo más patético, canté la frase de Alice como un mantra en mi cabeza, para ver si de algún modo aquello lograba apaciguar los nervios que me comían viva.

Los quince minutos pasaron en un santiamén, y con ello, terminó mi preparación mental.

_Es ahora o nunca_, suspiré, mientras me subía al _Porsche_ de Alice y ella dirigía el auto hacia nuestro destino.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que yo estuve viendo el paisaje oscurecido abstraídamente, mi atención se desvió hacia el local que tenía al frente. Coloridas luces lo mantenían iluminado para que todo el que estuviera a kilómetros del lugar pudiera verlo claramente. El largo nombre _Ruby Skye_ brillaba al frente del local en luces fosforescentes, mientras que debajo una larga fila de personas se alargaba exageradamente. Alice estacionó el auto más o menos lejos del lugar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderlo de vista. Nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la discoteca mientras yo mantenía la muñeca de Alice en un agarre de acero.

—¡Deja de clavarme las uñas! Te va a dar un ataque de pánico si sigues así. —exclamó fuertemente sobre el ruido de la metropolitana ciudad mientras nos acercábamos al club y yo la miré con los ojos dilatados mientras ella se alejaba de mi mano.

—Creo que tendré uno muy pronto, —murmuré mientras seguíamos caminando con rapidez hacia los guardias que protegían la entrada.

No me dio tiempo de decir alguna palabra cuando vi cómo Alice le entregaba un fajo de billetes al guardia justo en el momento en que nos acercamos a la entrada, sin siquiera molestarnos en colocarnos en la fila. El robusto hombre miró el dinero y luego de pedirnos nuestras identificaciones y de que nosotras se las enseñáramos, nos permitió el paso con una sonrisa. Yo la miré a ella con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. —Se llama soborno.

Al entrar, lo primero que noté fue la infinita muchedumbre movediza que inundaba el lugar. Decir que el local era inmenso era poco. Deduje que era un teatro antes, por los antiguos diseños que adornaban las paredes de arriba y el techo—que seguramente entre éste y la pared habían cientos de metros de longitud—. Habían pantallas por todos lados con vídeos musicales y luces de colores que alumbraban aleatoriamente, representando la única iluminación de la pista. Al fondo un DJ controlaba la música mientras personas que disfrutaban de sus mezclas lo rodeaban con entusiasmo. Escuché a Alice decirme algo al oído, pero fui incapaz de entender sus palabras.

—¿¡Qué!? —pregunté con voz fuerte.

—¡Vamos al área VIP! —me gritó al oído y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ella me llevaba hacia quién sabe donde. No tenía idea de cómo nos dejarían entrar si no teníamos alguna suscripción o algo por el estilo, pero supuse que se llamaba 'soborno'.

Efectivamente, al acercarnos a unas escaleras ocultas que se encontraban en una de las esquinas Alice le entregó 'disimuladamente' otro fajo de billetes y el hombre nos dejó pasar. Subimos las escaleras mientras Alice me miraba y reía, yo poniendo los ojos en blanco como respuesta pero aún así sintiendo la emoción de ella contagiarse hacia mí.

Al subir, Alice empezó a viajar su mirada de un lado a otro frenéticamente mientras yo observaba el lugar con detenimiento. El pequeño pero elegante área tenía un estilo retro pero moderno, las paredes diseñadas en coloridas ondas al igual que el suelo. Sofás mullidos rodeaban las paredes que eran ocupados por personas, la mayoría con bebidas mientras conversaban animadamente. Una suave música de fondo se podía escuchar en el aire.

—No los veo, seguramente deben de estar abajo. —murmuró Alice a mi lado y yo envié mi mirada hacia ella.

—Abajo va a ser imposible de encontrarlos, Al. ¿Acaso no viste el gentío?

Ella suspiró, sacando de su pequeño bolso un teléfono y empezando a teclear rápidamente. Yo empecé a viajar mi mirada por las personas para ver si de alguna forma Alice no los había encontrado, y mis ojos se bloquearon en el grupo sentado en el sofá de la esquina.

Allí estaba Anthony, siendo rodeado por ni más ni menos que las estrellas de cine Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley.

El aire se me salió de los pulmones cuando también vi a The Clearwaters junto a ellos. Leah y Seth Clearwater.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! —susurré en su oído mientras la zarandeaba por el hombro. Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo envié mis ojos repetidamente hacia las personas que había visto antes para que me entendiera. Alice siguió mi mirada y sus ojos brillaron cuando los vio.

—¡Anthony! —gritó, llamando la atención de todas las personas a nuestro alrededor. Yo me sonrojé mientras ella tomaba mi mano y me dirigía con pasos rápidos hacia ellos, y mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando vi la mirada de todos aquellos famosos posadas en nosotros. Extrañamente, sentía la necesidad de gritar como una loca fanática mientras más me acercaba a la banda que más idolatraba en el mundo. _No me imagino la cara de Ángela cuando le cuente_, pensé con una sonrisa interna.

—¡Campanita! ¡Bella! —saludó de vuelta Anthony con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó de su lugar en el sillón y se nos acercó, rodeándonos a las dos en un abrazo.

—Bella, estás deslumbrante esta noche. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —me ruboricé ante el elogio de Anthony mientras observaba mi vestuario y mi rostro con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Anthony.

—Dime Tony, —me guiñó un ojo y Alice soltó unas risitas ante el crecimiento de mi rubor.

—Chicos, déjenme presentarles a Alice Brandon y Bella Swan —Anthony nos presentó al voltearse hacia el grupo y mis nervios aumentaron cuando Alice me acercó hacia Anthony—. Unas preciosas chicas que tengo el honor de conocer.

Me mordí el labio cuando vi todas las miradas posadas en mí. Anthony continuó presentándonos. —Chicas, éstos son Mike Newton —el rompecorazones rubio de ojos azules que tanto había visto en la pantalla grande nos miró con una sonrisa seductora, mientras viajaba su mirada de la una a la otra repetidamente—, Jessica Stanley —la chica que no tenía tanta fama como el anterior, pero que sí era reconocida por algunas de sus series de televisión, nos sonrió secamente para después darle un sorbo a su bebida—, y Leah y Seth Clearwater.

Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando nos presentó a los chicos que tanto había escuchado tocando rock en mi mp3. Leah y Seth eran de una altura considerable y tenían la piel de color trigueña, y mientras que las facciones de Leah eran fuertes las de Seth tenían un toque más infantil; a pesar de que él fuera un año mayor que ella. Me fijé con mayor atención en Seth, el vocalista de The Clearwaters. Su negro y lacio cabello era realmente más brillante y se veía más suave en persona. Sabía que era apuesto, pero aquella palabra se quedaba corta en estos momentos.

No tardé en percatarme de su mirada posada en mí, sus ojos oscuros refulgiendo mientras me sonreía agradablemente. Yo le devolví el gesto, inevitablemente.

—¿Les gustaría quedarse un rato con nosotros? —Anthony me sacó del aparente trance en el que me había sumido observando a Seth, y yo miré a Alice, expectante. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¡Claro! Supongo que mientras trate de localizar a los tontos de mis amigos podremos acompañarles.

Nunca pensé que la pasaría tan bien luego de que Alice hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Anthony. Me sentía realmente cómoda junto a ellos; claro, sin contar las miradas furtivas que me enviaba Mike de vez en cuando. Alice había tomado asiento al lado de Anthony, yo junto a ella mientras tenía a Seth a mi otro lado. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que su cercanía no me ponía nerviosa.

Estábamos en medio de una entusiasmada conversación entre Anthony, Alice, Leah y yo —aparentemente Mike sólo se dedicaba a mirarme de forma no muy agradable y Jessica a refunfuñar por la falta de atención de él hacia ella— cuando mi amiga se volteó hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño y apretando su móvil entre sus manos.

—¿Podrías llamar a Emmett? Me acabé el saldo con tantas llamadas. —me dio una mirada de súplica y yo asentí con un suspiro, ella sonriéndome brillantemente mientras yo sacaba mi teléfono de mi bolso. Ella regresó a la conversación mientras yo sacaba el aparato para darle un toque a Emmett.

—Así que nos escuchas, ¿eh?

Di un sobresalto sobre mi asiento cuando escuché una grave voz muy cerca de mi oído, y me volteé hacia la persona con el corazón en la garganta.

Seth Clearwater me estaba observando intencionadamente con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté tontamente, mi voz ligeramente sin aire.

Él rió suavemente, y señaló la pantalla de mi móvil. —¿Te gusta nuestra música?

Seguí su mirada. _Oh_.

Como fondo de pantalla tenía el símbolo de la banda.

Sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas mientras me dirigía hacia él de nuevo.

—S-sí. —tartamudeé, apenada. Ahora seguramente pensará que sólo soy una fanática endemoniada que quiere acosarlo.

—¿Te da vergüenza admitirlo? —me alzó una ceja y yo me apresuré en corregirle.

—¡No! Es sólo que... no quiero que pienses que te estoy siguiendo ni nada por el estilo. No creas que soy—

—No te preocupes —rió—, me hubieras gustado así me hubieras estado persiguiendo.

Estaba segura que parecía un tomate para esos instantes. Miles de sensaciones se aglomeraron en mí, y a pesar de que una parte estuviera emocionada por el hecho de que Seth Clearwater me estuviera prestando atención, otra se sentía culpable. ¿La razón? Un simple nombre. _Edward_.

_Estúpida, un chico finalmente te está mirando como la mujer que eres y tú sólo puedes pensar en él_.

Sí. Era una estúpida.

Pero fuera estúpida o no, decidí lo que nunca antes me había atrevido a hacer: dejar de pensar en _ese_ chico durante una noche y simplemente disfrutar de ella sin que él estorbara en mi cabeza. Iba a hacerlo, o al menos trataría, lo mejor posible.

Porque por una vez en mi vida, deseaba dejar de torturarme por él y simplemente sentirme _querida_.

Miré a Seth, sonriendo radiantemente.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió, inclinándose hacia mí.

—¿Cómo no te conocí antes? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Eres una modelo?

Yo solté unas risitas. —Sólo soy una común trabajadora en una agencia de viajes.

Sonrió ladinamente. —Tú definitivamente no eres común. Puedo ver que eres diferente. Y eso me gusta.

No necesité ruborizarme, el carmín ya se había plasmado permanentemente en mis pómulos desde hace bastante tiempo.

Continuamos conversando cómodamente, y todavía me parecía increíble el hecho de que estuviera flirteando conmigo. La sonrisa nunca se me borró de mi rostro, y por primera vez, no me digné a pensar en Edward. Luego de unos minutos Seth me invitó a bailar, y a pesar de mis sacudidas de cabeza y mi terquedad, logró convencerme.

Bajamos juntos, no sin antes recibir una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo por parte de Alice. Yo le dejé mi móvil para que hiciera las llamadas, para luego ser guiada por Seth con una mano en mi espalda.

Al bajar las escaleras recibí de nuevo la fuerte música techno, y mi corazón se alborotó cuando Seth deslizó su mano hacia abajo para tomar la mía. Me sonrió y me dirigió a través de la multitud, hasta encontrar un lugar no muy apretado y perfecto para bailar y moverse libremente.

—Eh... no sé bailar. —le murmuré tímidamente en el oído mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo déjate guiar por la música. Si te sirve de alivio, yo tampoco soy un muy buen bailarín. Supongo que no encontré una mejor excusa para poder abrazarte. —respondió en mi oído, su aliento dándome cosquilleos en la piel debajo de mi oreja. Se apartó ligeramente, lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Me estremecí; nunca antes nadie me había mirado de esa manera tan intensa.

Vi cómo ojeaba mis labios repetidamente, y en ese momento supe exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Empezó a acercarse, con cada segundo mis ansias aumentando cada vez más. Sus labios estaban a tan sólo centímetros de los míos...

—¡Bella! —un grito en mi oído me hizo dar un salto del susto, apretándome más contra el pecho de Seth. Me volteé, encontrándome con la mirada incrédula y ansiosa de Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? —la miré duramente y ella me miró en forma de disculpa.

—Perdona interrumpirte, pero... ya los encontré.

Me tensé. Sabía muy bien a quiénes se refería.

—Alice, no sé...

—¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó Seth, haciendo que girara mi rostro en su dirección. Me estaba observando con desilusión.

—Yo... —Alice y Seth me miraban expectantes, y me mordí el labio, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿No podrías quedarte un rato más conmigo?

La suplicante mirada de Seth tomó la decisión por mí. O tal vez fue mi miedo a enfrentarme a mis amigos. De todos modos, lo único que hice fue voltearme hacia Alice, y murmurarle un 'todavía no'. Ella suspiró, asintió, y se alejó, seguramente al lugar donde estaban los chicos.

—¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte conmigo? Si quieres irte, no tengo problema.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. —No, para nada. Sí que quiero quedarme. Yo—

No pude terminar la frase, ya que logró dejarme en un estado de shock en el momento en que sus labios se presionaron contra los míos.

Sus labios se movieron contra mí, y a pesar de mi aturdimiento, mis boca logró responder devolviéndole el beso. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis costados, haciéndome tiritar y suspirar contra su boca. Aprovechó mis labios entreabiertos para profundizar el beso, juntando su lengua con la mía mientras nos besábamos lentamente.

Pero a pesar de todo, un punzante dolor aplacó mi pecho. Porque aquél beso no me hacía sentir en las nubes, ni tampoco hacía que mi corazón se ensanchara o que cohetes estallaran en mi pecho. No me hacía sentir _nada_.

No me hacía sentir nada de lo que Edward me hacía sentir con una simple mirada.

Pero seguí besándolo. Buscando algo, alguna sensación, algún cosquilleo de placer.

Nada me había preparado para lo que ocurriría luego.

—¡Por todo lo santo!

Me separé abruptamente, mirando a Seth con los ojos desorbitados y respirando entrecortadamente. No tardé en seguir con la mirada el origen de aquél sorprendido grito que vino muy cerca de mí, y sentí el pánico bañarme cuando me encontré con cuatro miradas estupefactas. Allí estaban Jacob y Emmett, los dos con mandíbulas desencajadas, completamente paralizados mientras enviaban su mirada de mí a Seth. A un lado estaba Tanya, llevando un minúsculo vestido, con la mirada confundida mientras le preguntaba a Rosalie, quien llevaba un semblante escéptico, quiénes éramos. Pude ver a Alice llegando con Jasper, pero los ignoré totalmente al encontrarme con una mirada verde que hizo que todo lo demás se volviera oscuro. Pero no me esperaba encontrarme con tanta... _repugnancia_ en sus ojos.

_Estaba asqueado_.

No pensé en mis acciones, simplemente me separé de Seth y salí corriendo, lejos de todos ellos. Hice mi camino entre la gente sin siquiera molestarme en modales, y encontré mi escondite al toparme con la puerta que indicaba el baño de mujeres. Pude escuchar la voz de Seth gritándome desde atrás, pero la ignoré, simplemente deseando escapar.

Entré, sentándome en el suelo junto a uno de los lavabos para poder desahogarme a través de gotas llenas de sufrimiento.

----------

—Bella, escúchame, —llamó Alice por la milésima vez.

Subí la mirada sin decir nada y la miré a través de mi nublada vista.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó mientras se agachaba a mi lado y me acariciaba la espalda—. No lo entiendo, finalmente te vieron, todos los chicos estaban prácticamente babeando. ¿Podrías explicarme?

Yo suspiré y me mordí el labio.

—No estaban babeando, Al —comencé con la voz un poco ahogada—. ¿No les viste las caras de asco? Seguramente les parecí una zorra, y lo peor es que me encontraron besándome con un chico. ¿Qué pensarán de mí? Seguramente me odian ahora. A ellos les agradaba la antigua Bella, la poco femenina, me da miedo que... les caiga mal ahora. —esnifé y sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban.

—Oh, Bella.. ¿Qué te dijimos sobre tener confianza en ti misma? —me miró con una mirada compungida. Yo me encogí de hombros—. Te sentías tan insegura sobre lo que pensarían ellos de ti que malinterpretaste sus miradas. Sí, estaban impresionados, pero positivamente. Bella, te ves increíble, y ellos no dejarán de quererte por tu cambio de apariencia. Además, por dentro, sigues siendo aquella chica que prefiere ir a un concierto de Guns N' Roses a que venir a una discoteca, —rió y yo la acompañé. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Ahora, ven aquí. —Se levantó y extendió su mano para que la tomara. Me levanté con su ayuda y me dirigió hacia uno de los lavabos de cerámica blanca.

—Vamos a arreglarte el rostro, y cuando salgas de este baño, quiero que tengas la mayor confianza y seguridad en ti misma. Métete en la cabeza que eres una de las chicas más hermosas que han entrado a este club y que a la mayoría de la población masculina le has quitado el aliento —Yo la miré con una ceja alzada. Ella no rió ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me miró con expresión seria y neutral. Algo me decía que ella estaba siendo honesta.—. Créeme Bella, ¿acaso te he dicho mentiras alguna vez? —yo negué con la cabeza—. Lo he notado, además, ¿no viste cómo tenías a Seth Clearwater a tus pies? Bella, ¡Seth Clearwater! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos y yo reí.

—Tienes razón —sonreí luego de haberme lavado la cara y arreglarme el maquillaje—. Saldré allí y los buscaré.

—¡Bien dicho Swan! —me dio un golpe suave con su cadera contra la mía y yo reí para después dirigirnos hacia la puerta de salida del baño.

La música atronadora bañó mi audición y sólo pude empezar a buscarlos con la vista. Habían muchos grupos alrededor, pero me era imposible verlos sobre el tumulto.

Me volteé hacia Alice y le dije que iría a buscarlos. Ella me dijo que regresaría con Anthony antes de que las dos tomáramos caminos diferentes.

Sentía mis manos temblar debido al nerviosismo. _Tranquila Bella, tú puedes. Recuerda las palabras de Alice. Estás espléndida. Te van a felicitar. No estaban asqueados._

Me seguí repitiendo aquello una y otra vez, pero todo se derrumbó cuando los pude ver en la pista de baile.

Rosalie y Emmett bailaban al compás de la música, y obviamente, Edward y Tanya.

Podía ver su cabellera rubia meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras rozaba su cuerpo contra el de Edward. Los celos me invadieron potencialmente, incluso aunque el rostro de Edward dijera que no estuviera disfrutando aquello mientras su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto, sin moverse.

_Vamos, Bella. Acércate y muéstrales en quién te has convertido._

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y empecé a caminar en su dirección con paso lento.

Pero me detuve cuando los labios de Edward fueron ocupados por los de Tanya.

Y en ese momento supe que no podía hacerlo.

¿De qué servía? Una de las cosas que más deseaba era impresionar a Edward.

Pero él ya tenía a una chica que me superaba en apariencia así me hiciera mil y un cambios. ¿Para qué acercarme? Sólo haría el ridículo.

Con las lágrimas apunto de salir, tomé mi camino en otra dirección y me fui de aquél lugar.

* * *

¡No me maten, please! Esto necesitaba ocurrir.

Para ver imágenes de los vestidos y el club visiten mi perfil.

Me encanta leer sus reviews, espero sus opiniones :)

Título del próximo capítulo: _¿Hermano disfuncional?_

¡Gracias por leer!

No se olviden que ya pueden concursar en **Hateful Lemonade Contest**, para más información visiten la cuenta del mismo penname. :)

PD: Para los lectores de LDC, trataré de subir el capítulo en máximo dos semanas, ya que no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo.


	10. AVISO

Realmente odio hacerles creer que finalmente es una actualización, pero lamentablemente sólo es un aviso.

Hace un mes más o menos publiqué una nota en mi perfil, ya que pensé que todo el mundo lo vería, pero veo que muchas personas siguen impacientándose (por lo que me siento muy culpable) por una actualización de OOTB. Para los que no han leído la nota, ésta dice que me estoy tomando un tiempo de FanFiction. Desde que comencé clases en septiembre me han rodeado muchos problemas personales y escolares que apenas me permiten tiempo para escribir o incluso relajarme. Mi inspiración se ha alejado completamente, y a pesar de que trate con todas mis fuerzas de hacer un nuevo capítulo, éste no sale o simplemente ni tengo tiempo para intentar hacerlo.

Realmente espero que me perdonen y sean comprensivos por todo el tiempo que me he tomado, yo pensé que nunca llegaría a ser de esas que dejan sus historias a medias. La presión es increíble y aún más teniendo estas historias pendientes... así que para no dejarlos con la incertidumbre, espero que entiendan que me estoy tomando un tiempo de **FanFiction**. Lo que sí es seguro es que _algún_ día retomaré mis historias incompletas.

Una buena noticia es que _tal vez_ regrese pronto, ahora que estoy cerca de terminar las clases. Voy a tratar de escribir algo cuando empiecen mis vacaciones, incluso tengo planeado publicar un one-shot pronto (un compromiso que tenía con el concurso de HLC).

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron (y los pocos que todavía siguen) esta historia, entenderé si algunos están molestos, yo también lo estaría en su lugar, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer.

PD: Lo mismo va para mis demás historias, sólo que prefiero publicar la nota aquí ya que es la que tiene más alertas.

Saludos, y feliz navidad :)

-Mariale.


End file.
